


In My Beginning Is My End

by iknaq



Series: The Suits [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Music, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, BBW, Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Depression, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Inspired by Music, Lactation, Masturbation, Other, POV Alternating, Polyamorous Character, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Quinn reaches Diamond City and ends up dealing with Vadim's shenanigans, finding Detective Valentine, and going after Kellogg.Nick and Quinn start feeling all the feels, they end up helping the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers trapped at the Cambridge Police station. Nick catches Quinn in a compromising position and she worries that she ruined their relationship. Quinn and Piper head back to Diamond City and have a girl's night.





	1. The Way Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Mods Referenced:  
> Eli's Armour Compendium  
> Ellen, The Cartographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets into Diamond City and spends some time getting ready to go get Detective Valentine. She ends up helping Travis and they go after Vadim.

Quinn just let the lady called Piper continue with a grin. When she got the gate to open, she waved Piper on, following her in.  
When the man Piper addressed as Mr McDonough, the mayor confronted them she was inclined to take Piper's side.  
  
She was truthful when she said that she believed in the freedom of the press, that had been one of the big contributing factors when she was arrested for protesting while at college. Quinn and several of her other classmates did not agree with the controlled content that was being released by The Bugle regarding the war.  
  
_That had been a fun one to try and explain to dad...of course Aidan and Nate just asked me if I got a bitch._  
  
Quinn had to suppress the snort that threatened to come out at the memory and tuned back into the conversation when McDonough asked why she came to the city.  
  
(Gun In My Hand - Dorothy)  
  
She went ahead and told him about looking for her baby, hoping that he might be able to point her in the right direction. Piper looked at her, appraising her when she was able to get a name out of McDonough.  
  
_There must be some kind of unspoken rule, there must be a private dick named Nick Valentine at any given point in space and time._  
  
Both Quinn and Piper frowned as McDonough retreated. She nodded at Piper when she asked her to swing by after finding the detective, but wasn't quite sure about being a story. Quinn decided she liked Piper though, she reminded her of Nate's sister that used to take her out sometimes while they were in college. And Dogmeat seemed to like her, he cosied up to her side the whole time they were talking.  
  
As Piper also wandered into the stadium Quinn wandered over to the guard, Danny, the one that had been on the speaker with Piper. She played sweet, batting her eyelashes at him and apologised for the deception. It was generally a good idea to get in good with the law enforcement when you're looking for something.  
She was just about to turn back and head on in when Dogmeat ran into the doorway. She rounded the corner and cocked her head to the side. He was sitting at the feet of one of the guards, tail wagging like crazy.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'What a day, huh?'  
  
Quinn smiled at the guard and patted her leg, 'Come on Dogmeat, let's go find a detective.'  
  
'Welcome to the, uh, Great Green Jewel. You'll totally love it here.'  
  
Dogmeat nudged him again and the guard leant over, patting his head. She paused, pulling her sunglasses off, head cocking to the side as she looked at the guard. He was positively nondescript, but the voice and something about him seemed familiar. Nothing came to mind though and she shrugged it off a little, joking with the dog.  
  
'When you're done making friends, I'll be inside.'  
  
Winking at the guard she turned and went to go get her first look at Diamond City.  
  
-  
  
Quinn had to shield her eyes when she first stepped in, the sun shining brightly over the top of the wall, sunglasses forgotten in her hand. Once her eyes adjusted, she grinned.  
  
_Ingenious really. Secure walls and enough open space for building._  
  
She started down the stairs and could hear the click click of Dogmeat's nails on the concrete behind her. They made their way down the stairs and Quinn took stock of what she could see. The young girl at her left flagged her down and gave her a newspaper, hopping off her stand to pet Dogmeat eagerly.  
  
_The Synthetic Truth by Piper Wright. Heh, I'll have to check this out when I get a moment._  
  
She thanked the young girl, Nat, who said she was Piper's sister and moved on. She walked a loop around the market area. There was a guy with pompadour offering haircuts, what appeared to be a Fallon's clothing down some stairs, an odd man selling baseball gear, a man selling firearms, a woman selling random junk that was eyeing her suspiciously, a door to a warehouse or something, a man selling chems, a door to a surgery center, and a very dour looking doctor. In the middle was a noodle stand being tended to by a protectron. Off to the right of where she came in was a little chapel, a butcher selling different cuts of meat, and as she peeked down the alley one of the guards commented that she could get some drinks and a room down that way at the Dugout Inn.  
Figuring she'd head that way and get a room in a bit, Quinn turned around and decided to unload first, she told Dogmeat to stay and hang out by Nat and went on. She didn't need medical assistance or chems, so she stopped in front of the suspicious woman and had to make assurances that she was not a synth before the woman would trade. Getting out the lists Preston and Sturges gave her, she was able to get all the stuff needed for Preston and the most of what she needed for Sturges from trading the gold bars. She also saw that Marcy, the shop keep, had several fusion cores.  
  
_Hmmm, will have to ask around and see if anyone has any work so I can get the rest of the stuff for Sturges and those cores._  
  
She walked around, talking with Arturo, the man selling the weapons. Quinn decided she liked Arturo, he was knowledgeable AND flirty enough to make a good sale. She let him know she'd be back after she got some more work and he let her know that he was looking for some help with some repairs and modifications. She smiled brightly and said that she would take him up on that offer in a day or two.  
Next was Moe...she really didn't know how to tell him what baseball was actually like, so she just smiled and nodded at him.  
She wandered down to Fallon's and met Becky Fallon, smiling as she poked through the clothing. She ended up spending some caps and picked up a Grognak t-shirt with some cargo pants, a long leather duster, a short leather jacket, some short shorts with a plain t-shirt and a vest, a couple pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts, some sports bras and underwear, and some hats and goggles.  
  
_Yesss, those bras will be much more comfortable, I need to figure out how to sew them for myself. Now I have some spare clothing in case I get my suits dirty._  
  
She also spent a moment talking with Becky and she pointed her to a shop just outside of Diamond City, where she got a lot of her wares and said that the woman running it sold some of the clothing patterns and such. Quinn thanked her and went out, her bags heavy, pausing and debating getting a hair cut.  
She hadn't cut her hair since before Shaun was born and it was long and heavy. Setting her bags on the floor, she shook hands with John and agreed to a cut. His mother made some snarky comment and he asked her not to take offence, that she was always that way. Quinn just shrugged, didn't matter to her, she sat down and reached up pulling her hat off and John actually gasped. She laughed as she let her hair down and he ran his fingers through it. She had always had really thick hair and then when she got pregnant with Shaun, it just got more so. Now that it was bright white, she certainly stood out. Asking for something a bit shorter, he went to work. He took it up to her shoulders, leaving it long enough to pull up if she needed, but short enough that it would be easy to style. After the cut and a wash, he let it dry, just scrunching it to bring out the natural wave.  
Quinn closed her eyes with a soft smile. It was almost enough that she could imagine she was just having a day out shopping. Then the smell of the noodle stand hit her and the sound of gunfire in the distance, pulling her back to now. She had to make herself smile again at John, assuring him that she loved her hair, giving him a couple more caps than he asked for. She carried her hat in hand, not wanting to mess up the lovely styling and gathered her bags. It was getting on into the evening and she was tired. She hadn't planned on taking so long, but she was always the kind of shopper that had to look at everything, Nate used to get so annoyed waiting for her.  
  
_I'll find the detective tomorrow, right now I just want to dump these bags and eat._  
  
She grabbed Dogmeat and made her way to the Dugout Inn, there were several people sitting outside eating and as soon as she opened the door she could hear a man with a big booming voice joking around.  
Looking around there were several people sitting and standing around, having drinks, and the voice was coming from the man behind the bar. Her head cocked to the side, just listening to him for a moment. So far everyone she had met had not really had any kind of accent, but this man was distinctly Eastern European sounding.  
  
Once he caught sight of her he waved her over, 'Come, come, new and beautiful women are always welcome.'  
  
Quinn couldn't suppress the snort that came out, but she went forward, careful not smack anyone with her bags.  
  
'Hi there, I was told I could rent a room here and grab a drink?'  
  
'Yes, yes! I am Vadim. My brother Yefim and I make the best moonshine in the entire Commonwealth. We call it Bobrov's Best. Had to start renting out rooms just so customers had a place to safely pass out after drinking it! Ha ha ha ha!'  
  
She laughed with him, 'Yes, I have already had an encounter with some of Bobrov's Best, it certainly has a kick. I'll take a room please and then see about a drink after I get settled.'  
  
He waved over his brother and Quinn smiled at Yefim, arranging to rent one of the available rooms for a few days. She took the key and went to the room, dumping the bags with a groan. She figured she was safe enough here, with the city being guarded, so she took her armour off. Sitting down on the bed she went ahead and decided to get changed. She dealt with her chest and put on a sports bra and the cargo pants and Grognak shirt, putting her suit aside with the other, strapping her pistol back on. After feeding Dogmeat, he curled up on the floor and went to sleep, so Quinn let him be.  
  
_I may be safer here, but still, need to be careful. Need to see if there is somewhere where I can wash my suits._  
  
She took the time to go through her haul from the market, double checking that she had checked off everything she got. She made a new list for the next day, starting with finding Mr Detective and then doing some work if possible. Quinn figured she would stick around Diamond City for a few days until she had enough caps to get the rest of the stuff. She felt guilty for having spent the caps on clothes but figured the small luxuries like having a change of clothes was worth it. She briefly thought of just laying down and resting, but her stomach protested the thought and she went ahead and went back out.  
Closing the door behind her, she noticed Yefim standing off to the side and approached him.  
  
'Hi, I was wondering if there was anywhere I would be able to wash some clothes?'  
  
'If you give to Scarlett she will clean them for some caps.'  
  
Quinn smiled brightly and thanked him, finding the young lady and asking her about the suits, she agreed to take them and bring them back tomorrow, asking her if she wanted any food. Quinn went ahead and ordered some noodles and wandered back to the counter.  
  
(Quick Musical Doodles - Two Feet)  
  
'So Vadim, what do you have besides Bobrov's? I would have some, but I have to wake up in the morning.' She smiled at him sweetly, making the man laugh. After offering her a beer, which she took, he asked if she would be able to help him with something. It took a few minutes and he pulled her aside, but after hearing about how he wanted to help his friend, she agreed.  
  
Scarlett came over with her noodles so she took a seat and struck up a conversation with some of the other patrons. There was a young woman, Ellen, who asked about possibly going with her to work on her maps. After talking with her for a bit, she let her know that she would be interested but would be sticking around Diamond City for a bit when a gentleman came over and joined their conversation. His name was Hawthorne and he was an explorer, Quinn had to smile at how excited Ellen got, and he agreed to go out with her and take her to some of the places he knew of. The three sat for a while drinking beer and Quinn listened to their stories of all the different places they had been.  
She wasn't ready to speak of herself and mostly kept quiet, but would ask questions about the different places. Ellen had been all over what was left of the country and Hawthorne had been all over the Commonwealth. If they thought any of her questions were odd, they were polite enough not to say anything. Quinn would peek in on Dogmeat occasionally, but the pup was snoring away.  
Soon she was yawning and excused herself from the two and went to the restroom then made her way to her room, waving goodnight to the brothers.  
  
Putting her pistol on the nightstand, Quinn took her boots and pants off, climbing into the bed with a sigh. Laying on her back, remembering the last time she had spoken with a detective and how it hadn't been the best of circumstances. She lay there and read Piper's article and the comic that she had found, but soon enough she fell asleep to the sounds of Dogmeat and the background noise of the bar.  
  
-  
  
Quinn woke up earlier than she had the day before, grateful for that because she had forgotten to set an alarm. She yanked her pants up and slid her boots on without tying them when Dogmeat whimpered at the door, stumbling out of the room and taking him outside to do his business. While they were outside Quinn went ahead and had a cigarette, listening to the sounds of the market coming to life. Once he was done they wandered back in, Scarlett bringing her cleaned suits over. She thanked the woman and waved her off when she asked if Quinn wanted the room cleaned today.  
  
'Nah, it's still in good shape, thank you though and thanks for cleaning my suits.'  
  
Smiling she let Dogmeat back in the room and gave him a can of dog food while she went to the restroom and took care of business. Standing in front of the mirror she wet her hair and brushed her teeth. She grimaced slightly at the grainy texture of the toothpaste, but it was still minty and this was one of the grooming habits that Quinn really did not want to give up. She had seen what the lack of care had done to most people's teeth. So when she saw the toothbrush and toothpaste, she went ahead and bought several of them. She had also found some feminine products and scooped those up, not wanting to potentially worry about it later.  
Once she felt about as clean as she was going to get, she went back to her room and put stuff away. She strapped her pistol on and tucked some cigarettes and gum in her cargo pockets. She grabbed the short leather jacket and tried it on, deciding it was good enough. Figuring she didn't really need anything else, she went in search of the mysterious detective Valentine, Dogmeat walking with her.  
She stopped one of the guards and he pointed her to the alley at the other side of the market and Quinn wandered over, when she saw the sign, she had to grin a little.  
  
_Damn, Mama Murphy...that is crazy._  
  
She could see the bright neon heart of the sign for the agency, shaking her head as she wandered over, telling herself not to doubt Mama Murphy anymore. She rapped on the door but didn't receive an answer, so she reached down, cracking the door a little.  
  
'Hello, I'm looking for Detective Valentine? I have something I was hoping he could help me with.'  
  
The brunette in the office was talking to herself and packing away some files, after talking for a bit she found out her name was Ellie and that she was Mr Valentine's secretary. She pestered her until Ellie told her what had happened and Quinn agreed to go and look for the Detective in the next day or two after resupplying. Ellie nodded at Quinn's promise but did not look particularly hopeful.  
  
Quinn left her at the office and immediately went to Arturo, asking if the offer for work still stood. He sent his daughter off to school, which only endeared him to her more and brought her to the workbench, going over what he was looking for. She took a moment to get situated, figuring out where he kept each of the components, then took her jacket off and got to work. Dogmeat sat down by the bench, occasionally wandering off to do his business, but always coming back to check on her.  
  
(Impossible Is Nothing - Iggy Azalea)  
  
She sang softly to herself as she worked, losing herself in the pattern of building, assembling, and cleaning. She looked up when she realised she was done with what Arturo had put out and it was already coming up on lunch. She wandered over to the counter, standing at the side till he was done with his customer.  
  
'Quinn, how goes the mods? Want to grab some lunch?'  
  
'Sure, I was just going to grab some noodles. I finished what you set out, did you want to look them over? Is there more I can do?'  
  
He looked surprised when she said she was done, coming over and looking at what she had completed.  
  
'You do good work and quick, you are familiar with weapons and modifications.'  
  
He had asked if she was familiar with weapons when she got started, but now it was more of a statement. Quinn nodded and explained how her father and husband taught her much about all kinds of weapons and she explained how she was also familiar with defences like turrets, but that she usually needed a schematic for those. The more she went on the higher his eyebrows got, he gave her some caps and told her to grab some noodles for them, that he would get more together for her.  
She got a couple bowls from Takahashi and handed one to Arturo, sitting on the workbench, happily slurping her noodles. She drifted off into thought, wondering if she could do something like this for a living...working on things, sending Shaun to school in the morning. She scowled and set the bowl down, no longer hungry. Offering the remaining broth to Dogmeat and hopping down she took a look at the two piles Arturo had pulled out.  
  
'These ones I know you can do, I was not sure about the rest.'  
  
Quinn looked them over, bringing both piles to the workbench and getting started. It was afternoon by the time she finished with both piles. Arturo was practically beaming at her when he inspected her work, after getting everything put away he turned to her, holding one of the laser pistols.  
  
'Payment for your work.' He handed her the pistol and tossed a bag of caps on the counter.  
  
'No, no, this is too much. Just the caps will be fine.' She tried to hand the pistol back, but he just folded his arms.  
  
'Old Faithful will help keep you alive, that way you come back and I have a skilled worker.'  
  
She tried to argue with him, but he wasn't having any of it. Then when she tried to purchase the ammo she needed, he handed her all he hand on hand, ignoring her protests again.  
  
'What you did today will double what I can ask for those weapons. I will have plenty.'  
  
'Fine, but let me BUY a rifle too.' She fussed at him when he quoted a price way too low, but eventually gave in, telling him that she would do more work after she found Mr Valentine. At the mention of the detective's name, he handed her even more ammo, saying that he owed him. Laughing she had to set everything down to go grab a bag. She left Dogmeat in the room to eat as she ran back with the bag, packing everything in. Arturo tried to invite her to dinner with him and his daughter, but Quinn gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know she had to help Vadim out.  
  
After unloading the weapons and letting Dogmeat out, he padded back to the room and lay down as she wandered to the bar.  
  
The evening played out much the way Vadim had been hoping and now Travis not only had his first fight, but Quinn saw Scarlett ducking into his trailer later when she went out for a smoke, after she'd talked with her.  
  
_Good for them._  
  
She went back to the Dugout and took the shot Vadim offered her, nearly choking when Vadim asked her if she wanted to 'make sweet sweet music'. He laughed and clapped her on the back as she coughed, winking at her.  
  
'Another time, eh?'  
  
She smacked his hand playfully, Yefim rolling his eyes at them till Quinn batted her eyelashes at him, making the quiet brother squirm. Vadim laughed until he was clutching his side and Quinn blew the twins a kiss as she wandered off to get ready for bed.  
  
-  
  
She grabbed the pistol on the nightstand when the pounding started and Dogmeat started barking at the door.  
She went to the door, not even caring that she didn't have pants on, fully prepared to scream at whatever drunk person was pounding on her door.  
  
She opened the door a crack, glaring at it, then opening it fully when she saw Yefim. She had to tell him to slow down so she could understand what he was saying, he had to repeat himself twice before she finally understood. Vadim had been taken by the men that she helped Travis fight.  
Sighing Quinn looked at her pipboy, it was just after midnight. She yanked her pants and boots on, strapping her 10mm to one thigh and Old Faithful to the other, grabbing the short leather jacket and tucking her hair under a newsboy cap. Then she emptied her bag onto the bed and slung it on, tossing extra ammo in, slinging the rifle on her back over the bag. She told Dogmeat to stay and asked Yefim to watch over him, trying not to be swayed by the whimpers.  
Sighing she went to Travis' trailer, pounding on the door.  
  
'Sorry, Travis, Scarlett...Travis, I need your help.'  
  
'Uh, um...kinda busy.'  
  
'Those assholes from the bar took Vadim.'  
  
She could hear cursing and thrashing around before the door opened and Quinn explained the situation. She left Travis to make his goodbyes and get himself sorted out, heading to the gate and waiting for him.  
  
Quinn was surprised when he actually showed up with a weapon, she was thinking she would probably have to lend him a pistol. The started their trek, Travis following behind her nervously.  
The raiders had taken Vadim to the old brewery, Quinn wasn't sure if it was a good thing she hadn't gone and checked it out when she thought about it or if this could have been avoided if she had gone and checked it out.  
  
(EZ Target - Rachel Yamagata)  
  
She kept having to shush Travis, he kept making nervous whimpers whenever they heard something, but Quinn was trying not to be too harsh. She wondered if he had ever even left Diamond City.  
She was just really tired and upset that she was going to have to use some of the ammo. She still wanted to go look for the detective tomorrow, but that all depended on how long this would take and how tired she was after. She hadn't wanted to leave Dogmeat, but she wanted him fresh in case she needed his help getting to the detective.  
  
Luckily she remembered the path of least resistance back to the brewery and they were able to avoid any encounters in the dark. They stopped at the back door, she offered some comforting words and told him to stay behind her. Telling him what Nate had always told her.  
  
'If you have to shoot, just stay cool. Make sure you know what you are shooting at and you take care of it. You can do it and if you have to, you can break down later.'  
  
Travis nodded and Quinn crouched down, holding on to her new laser pistol, 'Okay, let's go get Vadim.'  
  
-  
  
An hour and a half later, Quinn and Travis were pushing Vadim on a flatbed cart loaded with beer, gritting her teeth to keep from yelling at the men.  
Vadim was having a hard time walking after taking a kick to the knee and then somehow convinced them to help bring back the beer for the bar. She was happy he was alive and relatively okay, but they were way too loud for comfort and she did not want to deal with anything else tonight.  
Eventually, she had Travis help Vadim walk and she pushed the cart by herself, rapidly, down a different street from them. She had to take care of her first super mutant that had come out to explore what the noise was, it took a lot of ammo and she was worried that she wasn't going to be able to do it. The noise roused the other super mutants and a mutant hound, but it also brought Diamond City security and after a brief firefight the mutants were dealt with.  
She left the cart with one of the guards, telling him that she would give him one of the crates of beer if he watched it for a bit, then ran back and found Travis and Vadim hobbling along.  
Between the two of them, they were able to lug Vadim back to the Dugout, to a grateful Yefim. Travis went to grab Doctor Sun so he could look at Vadim's knee and Quinn grabbed a couple of the regulars that were still up and went and got the crates of beer.  
  
She ended up having a shot with Vadim at his insistence and everyone had a beer, Yefim fussing over his brother. Vadim holding her hand, planting kisses all over it.  
  
'You and me, yes, lapochka? You think you would fall for a handsome bar owner?'  
  
(99 Problems - Hugo)  
  
Quinn's laugh was a little forced, but she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him she might someday. Luckily she was saved by Doctor Sun's arrival.  
While they were distracted Quinn checked on Dogmeat, letting him out and then sneaking back to bed.  
She had just put her weapons away and was about to start stripping down when the soft knock came at her door. Sighing and opening the door to an abashed Yefim. Quinn couldn't stay mad though and gave him a little smile, squeezing his hand.  
  
'He's an idiot, but he's my brother. Thank you.'  
  
'You're welcome, I'm glad we were able to get him back. Hey, I'm really tired and I have to be up tomorrow, can you hold the room for me for another couple days? I'm probably going to sleep a little late after all this and I have no clue when I'll be back.'  
  
'Pfft, room is yours now. What's ours is yours. Goodnight, Quinn.'  
  
She smiled brightly and gave him a peck on the cheek and shut the door. She stopped and gave Dogmeat some rubs before she resumed her undressing. Crawling between the sheets with a groan. She was going to be sore tomorrow and she thought of a few other things that would need to get done before she went after the detective.  
  
_Okay, sleep_  
_Then over to Arturo's_  
_Sell extra weapons_  
_Make adjustment to rifle scope_  
_Larger capacitor for the pistol?_  
  
She was still trying to make lists in her head when she drifted off.


	2. The Basic Condition of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine did not know what to make of the vault dweller that came and rescued him, all he knew was that the thoughts and feelings he was having were a bad idea.

Nick Valentine had had just over a hundred years to work on his unflappable attitude. The original Nick Valentine could lock it down when he wanted, despite his occasional hot head, and he had only gotten better at it since then. In his line of work, he was pretty sure he had seen it all, there wasn't much that could surprise him anymore.  
  
That was until the dame in the vault suit came for him.  
  
(Tune In Tune Out - Cut_)  
  
And here she was, all curves and soft smiles, wandering through the vault like some sort of espionage agent. That blue suit tight around her rear...and he kept getting distracted by thoughts no old bot should be having.  
He hadn't seen a woman like her since before the war. Well, actually he had never seen a woman quite like her, but she was all smooth skin and rounded flesh and bright white smiles...like he only remembered in distant, his but not his memories.  
She had tucked her hair back under her hat, but he could see where it was trying to escape, curling at the back of her neck.  
They were doing their best to avoid the Triggermen, but if force was necessitated she took care of it without hesitation...there was a look in her eyes though...fear? Regret? Sadness? After what little she had told him he could understand emotions being high, but she seemed nearly as good as him at locking herself down. To the point that when she smiled he could almost imagine she didn't have a care in the world, she could just be out for a Sunday stroll with Dogmeat.  
That had also surprised him. Dogmeat had been around for years and years, he would occasionally turn up, even help with a case now and then and wander off to wherever it is he went. The dog looked no worse for wear, despite the fact that he should be older than any other dog ever...but here he was, trotting alongside this new mystery.  
  
-  
  
The door opened and for a minute he began to wonder if his processor had finally burnt up in his old age.  
He hadn't really been able to see them through the little window, but they had taken out that lug Dino and made quick work of the terminal when he had told them to.  
  
Then the woman walked through the door.  
  
With the light from the open door behind her, her white hair glowed like a soft halo. He couldn't really make features out at first, but there was the flash of white teeth as she smiled. The smile died in surprise, it had been just a small pause, but he noticed it before she advanced on him.  
  
'Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario. Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?'  
  
'My son Shaun is missing. He was kidnapped, but I don't know who took him, or where they went.'  
  
Nick frowned at that, there had been an uptick in the number of missing people recently, but it hadn't ever been a child that he was aware of.  
  
'A missing kid, huh? Well, you came to the right man. If not the right place. I've been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak.'  
  
After proper introductions he led her out, making their way up the stairs. At some point, she had ended up in front of him and he found himself distracted.  
  
-  
  
It was dusk when they came up through the manhole. He had to carry the silly dog out of the hole and his mysterious rescuer mentioned how if she had known there would be so many drops and ladders that she might have left the pup behind. There was enough light left that he could see her face, it was fascinating how quickly emotions could play across her face before it settled back into it's friendly neutral mask.  
  
Now that they were not in any immediate danger, he took his time to look at her.  
Quinn was on the shorter side, he probably could tuck her under his chin without straining. She had a short leather jacket on over that infernal vault suit and once they had come out of the manhole she had pulled her hat off, running her fingers through her extraordinary hair. She was rounder than anyone he had seen since waking up, buxom in a world that generally created hard, lean bodies. She had made her way through the vault with a silenced pistol, but she also had a rifle and laser pistol on her. There were dark circles under her eyes or possibly fading black eyes, but her eyes were a friendly soft brown that hid the intelligence and wit of the mind working behind them.  
  
He had been trying to talk some sense into Skinny and he could see her eyes darting back and forth, head cocked to the side, before speaking to Darla. He hadn't even caught what she had seen and soon they were hurrying out unharmed before Skinny could change his mind.  
  
His attention snapped back at her soft cough, he had been staring, trying to figure out the woman before him.  
  
'Ah, look at that Commonwealth sky. Never thought anything so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting...Thanks for getting me out. How did you know where to find me, anyway? Not many people knew where I went...'  
  
She smirked a little, knowing he was playing off staring and pulled her bag around, digging in it before handing him some ammo.  
  
'Your secretary, Ellie. She sent me. Arturo said he owed you these.'  
  
'She did? I should give her a raise.'  
  
He took the ammo gratefully and was about to suggest they hoof it back to Diamond City when she looked at him, head cocking to the side again.  
  
'Just what are you, Nick?'  
  
He couldn't keep the surprise off his face because it registered that she really had no clue, 'You really don't know? I'm a synth. Synthetic man. All the parts, minus a few red blood cells. I got built, I got old, I got tossed. Then I opened up my detective agency, and turns out people got problems that need solving.'  
  
She just nodded, taking him at his word like that was it. There was an awkward pause where he scrambled for something to say, not used to that kind of acceptance.  
  
'Now, you mentioned something about your son, Shaun, and how he went missing. I want you to come to my office in Diamond City. Give me all the details. Besides, I think you've earned a chance to sit down and clear your head.'  
  
She made a sweeping gesture and gave him a wink, 'Lead the way, Nick.'  
  
_It's a damn good thing I_ _can't blush._  
  
'All right. Let's move fast. Follow me.'  
  
Dogmeat had wandered off a little, but at her whistle, he came, trotting at her side and the unlikely trio made for Diamond City.  
  
-  
  
Ellie was so happy to see them she gave him a tight hug even as she scolded him, turning to Quinn and trying to pay her and get her to join the agency all at once. Quinn tried to say no, but there was no denying Ellie once she really got something in her head, so she accepted the caps and coat and hat she was handed.  
He was surprised to see the look of...almost panic that flashed across her face as she looked down at the coat and he jumped in, not wanting her to feel pressured.  
  
'Whoa. One case at a time, Ellie. Our new friend needs our help, first.'  
  
She gave him a little grateful smile and stuffed everything in her bag while he continued. Ruffling Dogmeat's fur as he lay down on the floor.  
  
'All right. Let's get down to business. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.'  
  
Quinn told them about seeing the bombs, about the vault and what details she could remember when she woke the first time, her voice wavered slightly, but her face was still locked down tight. After hearing her description of the man in the vault, he knew it had to be Kellogg, but wanted to confirm it.  
  
Kellogg, now there was a piece of work. Nick hadn't heard a lot about him, but what he had heard was bad news. Ruthless, effective, and able to get in and out of places no one should have been able to. He frowned, trying to figure out what a merc would want with a baby.  
  
After confirming the description with Ellie, he suggested they go and check Kellogg's place out, but Ellie interrupted them as Quinn started nodding.  
  
'Nope. You can check it out tomorrow.' She put her clipboard down pointing a pen at Quinn, 'You look exhausted and after what you did for Vadim last night, you probably did not sleep nearly enough.'  
  
Quinn was about to argue, but when Ellie folded her arms, she just looked down at the floor. 'I AM tired.' Sighing softly, sounding very disappointed.  
  
'What happened with Vadim? What did he do this time?'  
  
Ellie went to her desk, putting the clipboard and pen away and grabbing her jacket, 'I have a dinner to get to, Quinn can tell you about the last couple days. Needless to say it must be that pre-war charm that you two share, but Vadim has practically proposed already and I think Yefim and Arturo are not far behind.'  
  
Quinn snorted a bit, looking at the other woman disbelievingly, 'I doubt that and how do you know? Why aren't you Nick's partner Miss Know-It-All?' She tempered the words with a grin, standing to give the other woman a hug as she made for the door.  
  
'Because I'm the only one who can deal with all the paperwork, Nick would be lost without me here handling it.' Ellie winked at them, heading off.  
  
'She's right you know, she's the only reason we still have a business. So, a couple days here and it sounds like you've already made a big impression. What kind of scheme did Vadim pull you into?'  
  
She snorted again with a very self-deprecating motion to herself, making him frown as she went on, her facade cracking a bit, 'I'm a bumbling fool in a world that has no place for lawyers anymore. It's probably not the type of impression Ellie was insinuating. Everything that I have seen would make me think that no one would trust anyone anymore. But I've met some wonderful people since I woken up and I've just been trying to help. I don't know what else to do. I want to find Shaun, but I've been grasping at straws...'  
  
(A Little Too Much - Shawn Mendes)  
  
Nick held up his hand, stopping her as he saw the tears threaten to fall. He pulled the bottle of whisky from his drawer and found a relatively clean coffee cup, pouring her a couple fingers and handing her the glass. After she had a sip, he sat on the edge of the desk, lighting a fresh cigarette and looking down at her, 'You don't have to get into it if you don't want to, I know it must have been hell since you've woken up. This mind has pre-war memories too and I can only imagine what you are going through right now. But, if you would like to, I am more than willing to lend an ear and try help you make sense of anything that I am able to. We'll go look for clues in the morning and I'll do anything I can to help you find your son.'  
  
She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jacket and lit one for herself, taking another small sip before gesturing, 'See this, this is what I am talking about. You don't have to help me find Shaun and you're being so nice and...'  
  
He gave a little laugh, pouring himself a drink and pulling his chair over. He took the coffee mug from her hand and put it on the desk, giving her hand a squeeze with his covered hand, 'You saved me, doll. You went wandering into a place you didn't know, looking for someone you didn't know, on the off-chance that I might be able to help find your son. I need to live up to that, not the other way around.'  
  
She gave him a little crooked grin and he grinned back, trying to pull her away from the self-doubt he realised was hidden behind the mask. Nick knew all too well how that felt and he didn't want this incredible woman doubting herself. As horrible as it was, it did make him feel better though...knowing that she did actually feel it, that she wasn't some sociopath.  
They sat there and smoked and Quinn started to tell him about what had happened since she woke up.  
He tried not to look too embarrassed when she eventually pulled her hand away to take another drink, he hadn't realised he was still holding her hand that whole time, too caught up in her story. She was right, most people did not give trust easily anymore, but there was something so...amazing about her attitude and candor that he could see why this Preston and the settlers had taken to her. He frowned when she told him about the men and being shot, refilling her glass and sitting back down.  
She started telling him about what had happened since she arrived in Diamond City, making him chuckle and shake his head at Vadim's plan to help Travis. He stood and let Dogmeat out when he scratched at the door and she told him about working for Arturo and helping rescue Vadim from the raiders. By the time she got to finding him in the vault he heard her stomach growl and scolded himself. They had come straight to the office from the vault and he hadn't thought about stopping for food, not required to eat himself.  
  
'I'm sorry, doll. I didn't even think about grabbing you some food, shall we go get some noodles and check up on our furry friend?'  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, putting out her cigarette and going to stand up. He barely caught her in time as she started swaying to the side.  
  
'Woooo.' She giggled at him, holding onto his arms, leaning into him. 'Whisky on an empty stomach...my legs feel rubbery. Did not think it would hit that hard.'  
  
_Damn it, Nick should have realised she was getting tipsy._  
  
He had been distracted by her again and hadn't thought about how the whisky may have affected her. He helped her back into the chair.  
  
'Okay, doll, you stay here and I'll go get some food and bring it back here, okay?'  
  
'Okay, Nicky...no molerat though, apparently I can't eat the little buggers.'  
  
He ducked his head at the nickname and laughed, 'You got it, Quinn, I'll be right back.'  
  
He grabbed some noodles from Takahashi, having to wave Arturo off, letting him know he would catch up later. He gave a shout for Dogmeat and the dog came barreling down the alleyway, joining him as he went back in. Annnnd Quinn was no longer in the chair.  
  
'Quinn?'  
  
He heard a muffled thump and she called down.  
  
'I'm up here, sorry, had to use the restroom. Ummm, this is very awkward but do you have a shirt that might fit me? Otherwise, I'm going to have to run to the Dugout.'  
  
He put the noodles down, thoroughly confused and went upstairs, grabbing one of the spare button downs from his drawers, knocking on the small bathroom door, 'You can try this one, are you okay Quinn?'  
  
She cracked the door, giving him a little embarrassed smile. 'Thank you, I'm okay...just umm...let me try the shirt, thank you.'  
  
She grabbed the shirt and closed the door again, leaving him standing there blinking. He knocked again when he heard the laughter, worried because it was verging slightly on the hysterical side.  
  
'Quinn....?  
  
She opened the door and Nick could only stare and blink. She had the shirt on, but the buttons were threatening to pop open, faced with her....ample chest, the vault suit tied around her waist. She started giggling again and had to sit down on his bed before she fell over.  
  
'I'm gonna have to go to the Dugout.'  
  
Nick rolled his eyes, 'You can barely walk. What do you want me to grab, I'll go get it. Why do you need a shirt anyways?'  
  
She dug into her leather jacket pocket, handing him the key to her room, 'Uhhh...how do I put this...' she was flaming red and staring at his feet and the rest came out rapidly, 'IwasstillbreastfeedingShaun,soifIdon'tremembertotakecareofmychestitleakssometimes.'  
  
'Oh. Um, okay. What do you need me to grab?'  
  
'There's a duffle with my extra clothes and stuff in it, can you grab that, please? God, I'm so embarrassed.'  
  
'Hey, it's okay, really. It's been a while since I've had to worry about biological functions, so if you need to eat or take care of things, just let me know, please? Let me grab your noodles and you can have that while I go get your bag.'  
  
She smiled at him gratefully and took the noodles when he brought them up, crossing her legs and sitting there on his rarely used bed.  
  
'Okay, I'll be right back. Hey, furball lets go for a walk.'  
  
Dogmeat barked happily and followed after him. Arturo had gone inside, so he didn't have to worry about stopping to talk with him. Of course, as soon as he entered the Dugout Vadim had to flag him down. He greeted the man, waving off his question about how he was doing and let him know he had to grab some things for Quinn. He had to hide his surprise when both brothers immediately looked concerned and asked if she was okay.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, she's doing fine. She has a case that she needs help with and she was a bit upset.' Both the men tried to hand him a bottle of their moonshine and he shook his head, 'I gave her some of the whisky I had, she's probably had enough for the evening.'  
  
Vadim's laughter boomed out, making Yefim elbow him, 'Oh ho ho, Nicholas, have you been charmed by our little lapochka too?'  
  
Nick sighed at the man as Vadim waggled his eyebrows at him, breaking into laughter as he turned away and made for Quinn's room. There were random piles of stuff all around and he didn't see the bag immediately, having to poke around before finding underneath the bed. Grabbing it and swinging it over his shoulder he paused when Dogmeat started barking at his bowl, Yefim appearing in the doorway.  
  
'Quinn has some food for him, I can feed him and let him out later. Go, bring her what she needs.' Yefim smiled at him and waved him on, which was about the most emotion he had ever seen from the man, besides being irritated at his brother.  
  
Nick tipped his hat, telling Dogmeat to stay and hurried back to Quinn. She really did charm the brothers, he'd have to check in with Arturo later and see how he was fairing. He did have to admit to himself that she had already won him over, as well.  
  
_Dame is going to be breaking hearts all over the Commonwealth._  
  
'Quinn, I'm back.'  
  
He opened the door, swinging the bag around...and promptly dropped it on his feet.  
  
_I think something may have shorted out._  
  
Quinn was sitting behind his desk, smiling at him as she had a cigarette. 'I felt better after the noodles and remembered the jacket Ellie gave me and it fit a little better than your shirt. Thank you so much for grabbing my bag, where's Dogmeat?'  
  
'Uh...umm Yefim said he'd feed him and watch him.' _Please don't stand up, please don't stand up, please don't stand up._  
  
Of course, she stood and came over to grab the bag, he felt slightly relieved when he saw she still had her vault suit on the bottom. Instead of his shirt, she had the faded jacket that matched his own on and did not seem to have anything on beneath it. She must not have realised how the jacket gaped open a little when she sat.  
He felt rooted in place as she came over and grabbed the bag, pressing a kiss on his cheek. He realised she had said something but was too distracted by the coolant that had decided to pump a lot faster through his body.  
  
'Uh, what was that doll?' He asked when he realised he had not responded.  
  
'Changing really quick, I'll be right down.'  
  
He lit a cigarette and tried to remind himself of what a disaster it had been, the last time he had such feelings. He poured himself another cup of whisky and downed it, he couldn't get drunk and he didn't actually need to eat or drink, but he did have taste sensors. The action sometimes was enough to sate his urges, but he knew that wouldn't work right now. An itch he couldn't scratch.  
  
'Sorry it took a little bit, Vadim had to say hi and you had a bunch of stuff in your room so I had to look around a bit. What was all that stuff anyways?'  
  
'Oh, that's the stuff that Preston and Sturges asked me to get. I'll need to run that back to Sanctuary at some point, but I was hoping to get some more caps, I need three fusion cores to check out Vault 81. First, we're going to take a look at Kellogg's place though, I really hope we can find something.'  
  
He looked up as her voice got closer and he swore his processor stalled out...that seemed to be happening a lot today. She was wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair piled on top of her head and barefoot, but she just looked so...comfortable, like she had been here forever and it was a routine thing to be wandering around the office in essentially pyjamas. She curled up in the chair she had sat in before, lighting another cigarette.  
  
'So, if I did take Ellie up on the offer to join...assuming that was fine with you too...what kind of cases would we be working?' Head cocking to the side and giving him that grin, the one that hid everything and made it all seem okay.  
  
_It only took one day for this dame to get under my skin._  
  
But somehow he couldn't seem to bring himself to mind.


	3. I Always Entertain Great Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Nick go on the hunt for Kellogg.

Quinn woke up, disoriented for a moment, she wasn't in her room at the Dugout...  
  
_OH. Nick. Yes...ummm._  
  
She blushed brightly, sitting up in his bed and trying to remember the end of the evening. He had gone to get her clothes, which was embarrassing enough...then they talked about working together...ate another bowl of noodles...had some more whisky...and blank.  
Quinn really really hoped that she hadn't made a fool of herself, she tended to get really affectionate when drinking. Well, even more affectionate.  
  
She wasn't sure if it was just because it was them or if she was touched starved by that point in her life, but the guys had always been casual about the hugs and cuddling and hand holding and such. Da was always affectionate, she was his baby girl, but it had just been them for so long. She had noticed she was that way with Preston and Sturges though, maybe it was just her.  
  
'You awake, doll?'  
  
He must have heard her moving on the bed, she flushed all over again, standing up carefully.  
  
'Yup, let me use the restroom and I'll be right down.'  
  
She took care of business and brushed her teeth. She'd always hated that morning-after fuzzy teeth feeling she got from drinking. Already missing the bath in Sanctuary, she did her best to freshen up a little using the sink. There was a small shower, but she wanted to get going. Looking at her bag of clothing and trying to figure out what to wear, it felt like it was going to be hot today, and she was already flushed.  
In the end, she settled on the shorts she had bought, she could always change into her cargo pants later if needed. Clean undergarments and t-shirt, vest and she grabbed the hat from Ellie, stuffing everything else back in the bag.  
  
_Going to have to see if Scarlett can do more laundry._  
  
She wet her hair and left it down, for the time being, heading down to face the detective, willing herself not to blush like crazy. That lasted all of about 30 seconds, Ellie was at her desk and she gave her a wink that implied more than Quinn could remember happening.  
  
_Oh, god, what did I do?_  
  
She was staring at the floor when a cup of coffee materialised in her line of sight, an actual cup of coffee. She looked up, grinning gratefully at Ellie and finally looked over at Nick. He was reading a file, looking much too...focused on it, and then she met his yellow eyes over the top of it. Hoping she maintained a neutral expression, she sat in what she dubbed her chair for the time being.  
  
'Who do I get to propose to for making the coffee? Mmm, my first cup since I woke up. What's that there?' Nodding her head towards the file he was holding.  
  
'Ellie made the coffee. This is Kellogg's file...if we run into him...well, we'll want to be ready for a fight. How ya feeling, doll?'  
  
She smiled at him wryly and let out a little breath when he grinned back, 'Please tell me Tylenol or something survived? Ellie, I love you, if you make more coffee, I will follow you to the ends of the earth.'  
  
Nick let out a bark of laughter and Ellie blushed, turning a slightly darker shade of red when Quinn winked at her. She couldn't help but laugh with them.  
  
'Okay, Nick...let's go after the bad guy.'  
  
She was about to stand when Ellie shoved a plate with some mutfruit and little bits of something into her hands.  
  
'Eat first. Am I going to have to watch out for you too? You'd think you two ran on cigarettes and whisky.'  
  
Sighing dramatically, she rolled her eyes at Ellie, 'Yes, mum. What're the little bits of stuff? I found out the hard way that my stomach has not adapted to being able to eat molerat and I don't know what else yet.' She tentatively took a bite and it wasn't half bad, so she ate another piece.  
  
'Crispy squirrel bits. So, no molerat, okay...let me know if there is something else that bothers you so I can make sure not to get that.'  
  
'You don't have to do that Ellie, I am capable of taking care of myself.'  
  
'Might as well stop, doll. Ellie has adopted you and nothing you say is going to change the fact.' He smiled at Ellie fondly and Quinn couldn't stop the little pang of jealousy, wondering if there was something there that she missed, not that it was any of her business. Shaking her head as she tried to mentally let it go.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Piper came in, greeting everyone, not even pausing as Ellie handed her a plate of food, coming over to talk with them.  
  
_Heh, I can see what Nick was talking about. Ellie is a darling._  
  
'Morning everyone. I was sending Nat off to school when I got wind that you were back Nick. Stuck in a vault, eh? Want to give an interview?' She put the plate down on Nick's desk, hands waving for emphasis. 'Detective kidnapped, not even synths are safe.'  
  
Nick scoffed and shook his head, 'I wasn't kidnapped and I'm not about to add to the air of fear from your last article, Piper. If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.'  
  
Quinn beamed at him, 'Lewis Carroll.'  
  
He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Piper rounded on her, 'And you, Blue, I'd still like that interview.'  
  
'Blue?'  
  
'Cause you're a Vault Dweller? I know you're not wearing the blue jumpsuit right now, but the Pip-Boy and that "fish out of water" look? Dead giveaways. So here's the deal. I want an interview. Your life story in print. I think it's time Diamond City had a little outside perspective on the Commonwealth. You do that, and... I'll tell you what. I'll come with you. Watch your back while you get used to the world above ground.'  
  
Nick was about to say something again, but Quinn just shrugged at him, Piper looking between the two of them, 'All right, Piper. I'm in.'  
  
'Good. Let's get down to business.'  
  
(Could Have Been Me - The Struts)  
  
Ellie was a sweetheart and refilled her cup of coffee, Quinn and Nick having a cigarette as Piper pulled out her notepad.  
  
Quinn told them about being frozen in the vault, answering Piper's questions as they came up. Telling them how inspired she's been, the hope she's felt. Nick smiled at her, just watching her as she answered. Quinn had to look down, not wanting to blush as she answered the questions.  
She couldn't help the hitch in her breath when Piper asked her about Shaun, confirming Piper's shared suspicion that it may be the Institute. When she asked if she had a message for someone who might be in her shoes, she sat there, thinking about it for a bit, before looking at her.  
  
'No matter how much you want to give up, don't. You have to have hope. That you'll see them again. Or at least, that you'll know the truth.'  
  
Quinn was about to tell her that she couldn't handle anymore when she flipped her notepad closed, 'A strong note to end on, Blue. Thanks.'  
  
She felt Nick's hand reach out, holding onto it tightly, trying to blink back the tears. Piper let her know that she would be ready to tag along at any point. Quinn let go of Nick's hand with one last squeeze, rubbing her eyes.  
  
'Nick and I have a lead to follow up on, but I know where to find you if I need to come grab you. Speaking of leads, shall we Nick?'  
  
She was shaky when she stood up, wanting to get a move on before she started crying. Ellie and Piper looked at her, nodding a bit in understanding. She dropped the new hat on her head and followed Nick as he led her to Kellogg's house.  
  
-  
  
'So, did I make a complete fool of myself at the end of the night, Nick?'  
  
They had been running all across the Commonwealth after finding Kellogg's secret room and Nick had finally forced Quinn to stop for the evening, seeing how tired she was. Dogmeat was already asleep by the fire and Quinn was tucked in a sleeping bag curled up at Nick's side, absorbing some of the heat he put off.  
  
Quinn had the idea of using Dogmeat to find the scent, they went and got him and Quinn packed her duffle, letting Yefim and Ellie know that they had to head out. They had been running along, following the trail that had been left behind and came across the campsite under the warehouse by the road. Nick had seen the mine before Quinn and took care of the booby trap and figured that this would be as good a stopping point as any. She had forced herself to eat and was shivering when Nick pulled her over, sharing his warmth.  
  
He looked down at her, smirking a little, 'You're not a fool, but I can tell you you're a good kisser. You had a third whisky, planted a good one on me then went to bed, that's all.'  
  
'Well, then. I remember the whisky, I'm disappointed that I don't remember the kiss, I'm truly sorry.'  
  
'It's okay, doll. Probably wasn't the wisest of things anyways. I knew you were upset after talking, I shouldn't have let you have that much whisky and no one needs to remember kissing this ugly mug.'  
  
'I'm an adult Nick. I chose to have the whisky, I just estimated my limit poorly. It's been a while since I had that much on so little to eat. But, I felt safe in your company, so I allowed myself that small indulgence....besides - Kisses are a better fate than wisdom. I'll just have to make another memory of kissing you at some point.' She snuggled herself into his side with a yawn, looking up at him, 'And your mug isn't ugly, it's got character.'  
  
He cleared his throat, a habit leftover from memory, not because he actually needed to do it. Looking down at her curiously.  
  
'Oh my, did I render you speechless Mr Valentine?'  
  
'The quote is e.e. cummings and you should rest, doll. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day. I don't have to sleep, so I'll keep watch.'  
  
Quinn yawned again, laying down, using his thigh as a pillow. 'Thank you again, Nick. You're the best.'  
  
It wasn't long before she fell asleep feeling warm and safe.  
  
-  
  
'Quinn! Quinn! Come on doll, wake up!'  
  
She was screaming, her fists beating against something when she realised she was beating Nick's chest. She stopped screaming, clutching at him desperately and burst out crying against his coat.  
  
'Hey, hey, it's okay. I got ya.'  
  
He pulled her forward so she was sitting on his lap, his good hand rubbing up and down her back.  
  
'I'm sorry....I'm sorry....I was dreaming. I was in the vault again...'  
  
'Shhh, hey it's okay. Dogmeat, really?'  
  
She had to laugh a little as Dogmeat barreled his way in, licking the tears from her face.  
  
'Thanks, stinky breath.' She scratched him behind the ears, 'I'm okay, sit boy.'  
  
Her shirt was damp with sweat and she thought about it for a moment before peeling it off, wiping the dog slobber off her face. She felt Nick stiffen under her and then what she did registered in her sleepy brain. At least she was wearing a sports bra, so it wasn't REALLY awkward.  
  
'Sorry, Nick. Not fully awake yet.'  
  
She felt like she was blushing from the roots of her hair to her chest, sliding off his lap awkwardly as she sat on the ground, pulling her bag over and grabbing another shirt. She winced at the glow of the pipboy as she checked the time.  
  
_Fuck, it's only 3, I guess I'll try sleep a bit more._  
  
Nick made a move like he was going to get up, but Quinn grabbed his hand. He stiffened again and looked at their hands, she had grabbed his metal hand and he obviously wasn't used to that.  
  
'Yeah, doll?'  
  
'I know...I should try to get more sleep...but please don't leave me alone.'  
  
He sat back and pulled her over like he did earlier and all she could do was huddle at his side, shaking a bit.  
  
_I hate this, I hate being weak, I hate being scared...this world sucks._  
  
Quinn sighed and looked down, she was still holding Nick's metal hand. It was a bit cold, harder without the cushioning of the synthetic skin, but it was fairly smooth. The hard metal edges had been worn down from use and time, she laced her fingers with his, head resting against his chest, listening to the sounds of his gears and coolant.  
  
'How old are you Nick?'  
  
'This body woke up in a trash heap about a hundred years ago. Beyond that, I'm not sure. Nick...he was 37 he went to get his brain scanned, but that's a story for another night. Do you have the nightmares often?'  
  
'More often than not.'  
  
She was quiet for a while, just starting to drift off when she spoke again, hating how small her voice sounded.  
  
'I'm scared Nick.'  
  
'Hey, we'll find Kellogg and find out what happened to your son. I'll be there with you, you won't be alone.'  
  
'I'm sorry if I am overly touchy or awkward sometimes. I've always been fairly touchy-feely...but now that I think about it, it's been more so since I woke up...I think because sometimes I wonder if this is real. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Maybe I'm still stuck in that tube, dying as the life support fails. My oxygen deprived mind giving me one last crazy trip.'  
  
She laughed bitterly, letting go of his hand to light a cigarette.  
  
Nick let go of her hand, but kept an arm over her shoulders, keeping her in place as he lit his own cigarette.  
  
(Wish I Knew You - The Revivalists)  
  
'If you're crazy, then I'm right there with ya, doll. We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'  
  
She chuckled, 'That's the second time you've quoted Carroll.'  
  
'It was a favourite. Nick was an avid reader. I read whenever I can get a hold of a decent copy of something.'  
  
'I love words....books, poems, songs...words have power.'  
  
Quinn yawned, stubbing out her cigarette, leaning up and kissing Nick's cheek before resting her head back against his chest. She fell asleep listening to the sounds of Nick, dreaming of a rabbit with a pocket watch.  
  
-  
  
The closer they got to Kellogg, the more irritated she became. He was taunting her and Nick was ready to pull his head off, anything to stop her from looking like she was punched in the gut with each quip from the mercenary.  
He wasn't sure if it was because of the stress or lack of sleep or if she just wasn't trying today, but she wasn't masking her face like she had before. He had already been concerned about how she had been sounding after her nightmare, but he'd take her tired ramblings over the tense silence of today and the manic look in her eyes. They had sent Dogmeat back to Sanctuary and watching the pup run off had made her tear up. She only spoke when necessary or to curse at the Gen 2's they encountered.  
  
Nick had her bag slung around him, while Quinn led them through the halls.  
He had tried taking point, but they had found a chest with some weapons where she'd found the combat shotgun. She unloaded her rifle and shoved it in the duffle bag, along with all the weapons and ammo in the chest. She tried lifting it, grunting a little with the weight when he just reached over, slinging it around himself. She was quicker at the terminals than he was anyways. About the only time she came close to looking herself or at least what he felt was normal thus far, was when she was working a terminal and he made a smartass comment.  
  
'There any machines you can't charm?'  
  
She paused what she was doing and turned to him, one eyebrow arching exquisitely as the smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, she was about to say something when another damn synth patrol showed up. Which was probably a good thing, all things considered. She had the softest plush lips and he'd found himself staring at them all too much since she had planted the kiss on him.  
  
Soon enough they were standing outside of the room, about to confront Kellogg, his voice came through the speakers.  
  
'Okay, you made it. I'm just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let's talk.'  
  
Quinn was breathing hard, facing the door but not moving. He walked forward, about to assure her that he could take point if she needed, but the words died before even reaching his lips.  
She was taking deliberate breaths in and out, he could tell her heart rate was slowing, and he watched as she transformed into someone else before his eyes. The Quinn he had known the last couple days, she was mouthy, funny, but underneath the attitude, you could tell she really cared and doubted herself, that she was hurting. The woman before him now...she was a Valkyrie forming before his eyes...no, not a Valkyrie, Kellogg did not deserve to be carted off to Valhalla. This, this was the goddess Nemesis...this was an angel of retribution. Her eyes had shuttered and glittered coldly in the dim light, her face held no trace of the emotions that had been present just moments ago. She looked down, making sure her shotgun and two pistols were fully loaded, turning to Nick. Even her voice was different, slightly lower, without inflection...he shuddered a little because it reminded him of the Gen 2's. Offering statements rather than expressions, he was incredibly grateful for Nick's personality and emotions at the moment, never wanting to be like them.  
  
'So, now we know Kellogg and some more synths are in there.' She leant in, speaking softly 'You take the synths, I'll take Kellogg. There are some pulse grenades in the bag, you can use them against the synths, but keep yourself clear of the blast. I'll take Kellogg. Don't worry about me, focus on clearing them.'  
  
She reached into the bag, strapping a stealth boy that she had found to her waist, hidden slightly beneath her vest. She did another quick assessment then looked at him, verifying that she had everything and that he was ready. At the last moment, she took her hat off, setting it on the desk in the room and tied her hair up and out of her face.  
There were several points in Nick's life, before and in this world, that had scared him...but he had never been scared of a woman like he was of her now, this was a deathclaw matriarch. And the way she had shifted from agitated to stone cold before his eyes was making him rethink her potential sociopath status.  
  
-  
  
She pushed aside the hurt she was feeling when Nick looked at her, he looked....scared of her, but she couldn't focus on that, she had to focus on Kellogg.  
Nick had told her what he had known about the mercenary and she knew this was going to be difficult. Kellogg's talking had bothered her more than she would admit, but it didn't matter, she was going to get Shaun.  
  
They walked down the short hall and entered the room, Nick moving off to the side as she walked forward, her shotgun hanging in her grip. The lights coming on as she approached him.  
  
'And there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth. Let's...talk..'  
  
'Where is my son? Where's Shaun?'  
  
'Hmph. Lady, I'm just a puppet like you. My stage is a little bigger, that's all. Shaun's a good kid. So maybe he's not quite a "baby" anymore. But he's doing great. Only... he's not here. He's with the people pulling the strings.'  
  
'Tell me where he is, damn it!'  
  
Quinn had to force herself to loosen her grip on her shotgun slightly. If she kept gripping it as tight as she was, her hand was going to shake something fierce. She was letting her emotions get the best of her and that was not what she wanted.  
  
'Fine. I guess you've earned that much. Shaun's in a good place. Where he's safe, and comfortable, and loved. A place he calls home. The Institute.'  
  
'The Institute? Well, I'll find him, no matter where he is. Nothing will stop me.'  
  
'God, you're persistent. I give you credit. It's the way a parent should act. The way I'd be acting if I were in your place, I like to think. Even if it is useless.'  
  
Quinn saw him shift and she turned slightly, moving her arm across her middle, hoping she looked appropriately distressed at the news.  
  
'But I think we've been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So... you ready?'  
  
'You know I am, Kellogg.'  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched slightly like he was trying to hold back a grin. As soon as she started raising her shotgun, he was gone in a shimmer.  
  
_Shit, that was my move._  
  
Quinn activated her stealth boy, as well, dropping down into a squat with her shotgun up. She could hear Nick and the Gen 2 synths start shooting at each other, but she tried to stay as absolutely still as possible, counting the seconds in her head.  
  
She had dealt with stealth boys twice. Once when she had gone paintballing with the guys and they decided to cheat and the second time when Aidan used one to sneak up her and goose her. Nate, as usual, had a tidbit about any of the equipment they used.  
  
_'If you're going to use one, try go as still as possible. The second you start to move, it will shimmer around you and that can be the giveaway if someone is watching for it.'_  
  
So, Quinn went still and watched...as soon as she saw the telltale shimmer across from her, she started shooting in that direction.  
  
(Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit)  
  
She felt the burn of a laser shot and screamed, doing her best to ignore the pain as she advanced, pumping all eight shells into Kellogg's direction. She got lucky with the last couple shots, hit something that caused his stealth field to come down and she screamed in anger and frustration, much as she had with the deathclaw. She was reaching for her laser pistol but had to side step rapidly as Kellogg's big ass gun pointed at her, blowing a giant hole in the cubicle behind her. She was partially covered by another of the cubicles and she did the only thing that came to mind, rounding the cubicle towards him, swinging the shotgun like a bat.  
  
She caught his face, it didn't seem to injure him, but it did make him lose focus. That's when it happened, her lucky break. She brought the shotgun down at him again and this time she knocked the pistol from his hands.  
  
She flung the empty shotgun at him and flung herself down, scrambling for his gun. She could hear his growl and screamed again as he grabbed a fist full of hair, yanking her up by it. One rough hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing. Dimly she could hear Nick yelling for her, but she was trying to focus. It was hard, Quinn began to worry that she overestimated herself and that he was going to crush her windpipe.  
  
But...she felt her grip tighten in desperation and she shoved his gun into his gut. His face went shocked, his grip slackening slightly as he realised what was about to happen...and the bastard had the nerve to smile at her.  
  
The three shots she pumped into him ripped his stomach apart, nearly tearing him in half.  
  
Quinn's hand started to shake and she dropped the gun, but she heard the commotion behind her and turned. Two of the Gen 2's had cornered Nick and he was busy grappling with them but couldn't get the advantage. She rushed over, taking her 10mm and pumping as many rounds as she could into one of them, leaving the other for Nick.  
  
_God damn bastard, just go down._  
  
The synth was persistent though, grabbing one of Nick's arms and Quinn did the only thing she could think of...she had cracked the synths casing over it's back and neck and she jammed her hand in, yanking out all the connections she could along its spine.  
  
The synth collapsed and Nick took down the other one once he had both arms free. Reality was starting to come rushing back and Quinn could feel the sting of several laser burns, lifting her hand and looking at her arm dumbly. She had cut it open badly, scraping past the synths casing, and she was just dripping blood.  
She looked up at Nick, who was assessing his injuries when he saw her bleeding hand, he started to say something but Quinn didn't hear it. The last thing she felt was herself falling.


	4. Songs Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting Kellogg, Quinn and Nick make for Diamond City to talk with Piper but are waylaid by a distress signal.  
> Soon they find themselves helping Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Quinn groaned softly, but it sounded like it was coming from really far away. Instead, it was the sound of her own blood rushing hard and fast that filled her ears.  
  
'I really need to get better about not getting shot.'  
  
Her voice was little more than a croak, she heard the scrape and crash as the chair fell to the floor, blinking owlishly as she saw Nick rush over.  
  
'Hey there, doll.' He came over, sitting on the edge of the bed, picking up her hand and holding it gently, 'How ya feeling?'  
  
'I never did get that Tylenol, I'm regretting that now. How bad?' She tried sitting up by Nick motioned her back down. She leant up just a little, resting on her elbows, taking stock.  
She was lying on the hospital like bed they had passed on the way to Kellogg, she had no concept of what time it was in here and her pipboy was sitting on the desk with her hat. She felt her throat carefully, mindful of how tender it was, noticing the bandage on her forearm. Holding it up and looking at Nick inquisitively.  
  
(Points of Authority - Linkin Park)  
  
'The shots you took weren't actually all that bad, you just got a little bit singed. But apparently while saving me, again, you managed to slit your wrist and forearm open on the casing of the one you ripped up. You were bleeding out, I used all the stimpacks we had on hand. The wound is barely closed up and you're going to have some scars. Your neck is bruised as hell from where Kellogg got his hands on you.' He sighed, giving her hand a squeeze, 'You shouldn't have put yourself at risk like that, doll. I can be repaired and if not, well, I've had a long run. You can get hurt and I don't want that.'  
  
Quinn couldn't help the snort that came out and Nick looked at her, sighing and rolling his eyes, voice firm.  
  
'I mean it, Quinn, if it's a choice between me or you taking damage, I want it to be me.'  
  
She tried to answer but just ended up coughing, Nick stood and grabbed some water, helping her sip it slowly. When she was fairly certain she wouldn't cough, she tried again.  
  
'What kind of partner would I be if I left you hanging?'  
  
The last couple words were barely more than a whisper and Nick sighed again.  
  
'Lie down, rest. I'm going to go poke through the stuff Kellogg had in there, see if I can find you some more stimpacks. There's also a terminal in the other room, never been too shabby at cracking terminals myself. I'll take a look through it and see if he had any more information. Rest, we'll see how you're doing in the morning and if you're up to it, we can go round up Dogmeat and figure out where to go from here.'  
  
Quinn tried to protest, but it just came out as a soft croak and she sighed, lying back on the pillow. She was tired, but she wanted to see what was in the terminal too. She felt like her blinks were getting longer, Nick brushed the hair off her face gently, and she felt herself drift off again with a whine...scared of the nightmares that might come.  
  
(Wave - Beck)  
  
-  
  
She was still aching, but when she woke up Quinn just wanted to get moving and away from that place. There were too many ghosts for her here, having been here several times for Nate and to visit their friend James Justus.  
After scavenging what they could, Quinn had Kellogg's pistol, some kind of brain augment piece Nick said to grab, a new game, and a bunch of crap to break down or trade.  
  
They also had confirmation that Shaun was in the Institute.  
  
There wasn't much else on the terminal though and she couldn't help the wave of despair she felt. Nick found her hiding in a bathroom, sitting on a washer and bawling. He hopped up onto the dryer, sitting next to her and Quinn found herself crying into his coat again. When she finally calmed down enough to talk, she told him about James.  
  
(Grave Digger - Matt Maeson)  
  
'James was a quiet guy who preferred computers to people, most of the time. Shaun's middle name is James. He was probably Nate's best friend after...Aidan. I remember one BBQ in July before everything. Several of the guys that worked with Nate here at Fort Hagen and their families were over. I was inside with Shaun and some of their wives, and the guys were outside having beers then Nate and James had this grand idea to use some Daddy-O and see if they could reprogram Codsworth, our Mr Handy, to sound like Danny Kaye. After getting around the tampering warnings they loaded a bunch of his songs on so they could get a good voice sample, but something went wrong and Codsworth, the poor dear, got stuck singing songs any time he went to talk. I was ready to use their heads for 'bongo bongo bongos' by the end of the night. We had to take Codsworth in to be maintenanced and I had to feign ignorance on how he got stuck in that state before they would help reset his voice module. Heh, that was a good night. I wonder what happened to James...what if he's one of those skeletons here? How many people are just bones and dust now?'  
  
She laughed bitterly, looking down at the floor with a sigh, 'What if we can't find out how to get to the Institute, what if I can't get to Shaun?'  
  
Nick sighed and made a fist with his metal hand, looking at it, 'We're in the weeds, here. Time to take a step back. Bring in some fresh eyes. Only person I know willing to snoop up the Institute's tail feathers is Piper, the reporter in Diamond City. I say we head her way. Talk this through.'  
  
'Diamond City it is.'  
  
'Hey, chin up. I know the night just got darker, but it won't last forever.'  
  
Quinn gave him a little smile when he chucked her under the chin gently with his metal hand and hopped down, going to gather their things. Nick made her use another stimpack he had found so her arm was fully healed and they could take the bandages off, jagged pink scars marring her from palm to forearm. She flexed a few times, it was tight, but she figured she could use her gun without any trouble. He wanted to do another for her neck, but Quinn shrugged it off. She could live with bruises and a sore throat.  
After switching out her 10mm in favour of Kellogg's gun, they made their way out.  
She heard the vertibirds before she could see anything, Nick had stopped in the doorway and looked grim as they started making their announcements.  
  
'Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing.'  
  
'What's up Nick? Who are they?'  
  
'The Brotherhood has some pretty strong feelings on technology's place in the world. Hoping that's not a sentiment you share...Flying that ship into the heart of the Commonwealth. Mark my words, the Brotherhood's here to start a war.'  
  
Quinn frowned, slipping her hand into his and tugging him along, 'I've already survived through one war and that was one too many. Let's go.'  
  
They had been on their way when Quinn asked to stop by Oberland Station to let them know she cleared the raiders out.  
The sisters had offered dinner and a place to crash for the night, the older giving Quinn a scarf to hide the dark bruises at her neck. She was sitting, resting and fiddling with the pipboy, trying to figure out what the notification was again when Nick pointed out that there was a new radio signal.  
Listening to the distress call, Quinn figured they should go and help, despite protests from Nick that she was still healing.  
  
'I want to meet some of these Brotherhood and get a feel for them. It's not quite dark yet and they sound like they might not last that much longer.'  
  
Nick sighed but waved her on and after making their goodbyes to the sisters and promising to be back soon, they were on their way. They could hear the gunfire coming from the police station and ran the last little bit there, helping the man in the power armour quickly dispatch the ghouls and as much as she was off put by his manner, agreed to help him go find a deep range transmitter so they could contact their giant ship. After a moment of discussion, they decided to head out in the morning and stay at the station for the night.  
Quinn frowned at the dirty looks they were giving Nick and excused herself to go and find a quiet place to rest, moving a table and settling down in the old interrogation room. She could see Nick through the broken window, poking around the shelves, eventually joining her. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall and Quinn lay down on her sleeping bag, head propped up on an elbow, speaking softly.  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
'Can't say that I agree with their views, but it sounds like they've had a rough time of it and maybe helping them could cut us some slack.'  
  
'Yeah, I can tell Paladin Danse cares about his team, that's why I figured we could lend them a hand. Maybe they're not beyond reason. Scribe Haylen seems nice, it's just the guys that I worry about.'  
  
They fell silent for a bit, Quinn wandering off to take care of things, crawling into the sleeping bag after coming back. She was just closing her eyes when Nick spoke.  
  
'Hey. Let me ask you something.'  
  
'Sure. Ask away.'  
  
'It's just, with everything that's happened with you, your family. It's a whole hell of a lot to process. I wanted to make sure you're holding up alright.'  
  
'Beyond crying on you and the nightmares? Doesn't really matter. I'm here now. I've just got to deal with that.'  
  
'Good attitude to have. Not the way I felt. Took me a long damn time to get a feel for this place. Thank goodness I found Diamond City. It's got its flaws, sure, but it beats the hell out of anywhere else in the Commonwealth. Course, when I took up there back when, people were just as scared of the Institute as they are now, maybe more. The massacre of the CPG was still pretty fresh in people's minds at that point, and folks were still losing sleep over the Broken Mask. Plenty of people assumed I was just a saboteur, moving in to meltdown the reactor or poison the drinking water. But, at the time, they couldn't exactly turn me away.'  
  
'Massacre of the CPG? What's that?'  
  
'The Commonwealth Provisional Government. Years back a group of settlements tried to get together and form a coalition. Every settlement with even a hint of clout sent representatives to try and hash out an agreement. Only the Institute sent a representative of their own, a Synth. The man killed every rep at the talks. The Commonwealth Provisional Government was over before it even got off the ground. I took up in town not long after. I was damn lucky they didn't just tell me to scram right then and there.'  
  
'What's the Broken Mask?'  
  
'This was long before I'd moved to town, but apparently, some gentleman-type shows up in Diamond City, heads down to Power Noodles. Guess he didn't like the food because he pulled his pistol and opened fire on the folks enjoying theirs. When security finally put enough holes in him to drop him, they say he was full of servos and sprockets, just like yours truly. Seems he malfunctioned, went berserk. It was the first time people realised that Synths had stopped looking like me and started looking like them. Considering what these folks went through, I felt real lucky they let me in the front gate at all.  
  
'Why would you want to live among bigots like that?'  
  
'Couldn't really blame them, given the circumstances. But folks sure started turning the other cheek when I showed up with the mayor's daughter. Gal of about fifteen, pride and joy of the mayor back then, man by the name of Henry Roberts. The young miss Roberts decided she'd run off with some caravan hand she'd known for an evening. Turns out the guy was part of a gang of kidnappers. I didn't even know who I was rescuing, just stumbled on a crying girl and four toughs. I took her home and the Mayor dubbed me a hero, offered me a place in town. Lots of folks protested said I was a spy, but he wouldn't have it. Taking up in the city was tricky at first, but I never tried to hide what I was and people seemed to warm to that.'  
  
'Was it hard settling in?'  
  
'They sure didn't make it easy. I started off doing the jobs no one else wanted. I got more banged up being Diamond City's handyman than I ever did living out in the ruins. But I guess folks never forgot I rescued the Mayor's daughter, so they started coming to me when people went missing. Wife runs off with a new paramour and takes the rent money with her? Talk to the Synth. An upset father decides moving him and the kids to Goodneighbor in the dead of night's not the worst damn idea since the bomb? Go get Nick. After a while, the jobs got so backed up, they didn't even ask me to do the handyman stuff anymore. Hell, I was so happy to do it, it was months before I started charging anyone. I never stopped being Nick the Synth, but it was Nick the detective folks came to see. It was about then that things, things finally started feeling normal. It took me a long time to realise that home is where you make it. With some time and effort, this place can be home for you, too. Long story, but I hope it helps. You should rest, another busy day tomorrow.'  
  
'I suppose. I was just thinking...Roberts was my married name, Nate's family was from here in Boston. I wonder if they're related. Nate had two sisters and there were some cousins, I wonder if they survived. Wonder how it was for them.'  
  
Quinn sighed, flinging an arm over her head, hiding the tears that were forming. She was embarrassed, she didn't want to cry on Nick yet again. He was just too damn nice. The rough edges were a little startling at first, but she didn't really even notice them anymore. He was just Nick, but there were times she could tell he felt awkward with affection, so she was trying to consciously reign it in. Didn't help that his voice made her want to melt.  
  
_Heh, he could read a damn phone book and I'd be happy. Always was a sucker for a good voice._  
  
Sighing she unwound the scarf, rubbing her neck softly, staring at the ceiling and wondering what tomorrow would bring.  
  
-  
  
Quinn almost turned around and left after he made a comment about synths being abominations...while in the company of Nick, but she knew she couldn't leave him here on his own. Nick was nothing like the soulless Gen 2's, but Danse seemed to lump them all together. When they got what he was looking for, she was surprised at the gift of his laser rifle and the offer to join the Brotherhood. She expressed her uncertainty and was grateful when he didn't push it further.  
After making sure he would be good to make it back on his own, they started back for Diamond City again, eager to talk with Piper.  
  
Soon enough they found themselves in Piper's office, looping her in on what had happened with Kellogg. The brainstorming seemed to inspire Nick and soon they had a plan to see a Doctor Amari. Quinn wanted to leave immediately, but Nick wanted to check with her first, not certain that she would be able to help.  
After unsuccessfully arguing that she should go with, Quinn gave in, agreeing that Nick would run the augment to Amari and see what she could do while Quinn ran the supplies she had back to Sanctuary. Piper offered to join and went to go get ready while they returned to the agency to check in with Ellie.  
  
'Nick, Quinn...good news, I hope?'  
  
'Another lead, I'm going to run to Goodneighbor and Quinn is going to check back in with Sanctuary.'  
  
'Aww, well that is good, but I'm sad to see you guys running off again. Will I be seeing you again Quinn, did you think about the offer to join us?'  
  
'Now Ellie, dear, don't push.'  
  
'It's okay Nick, I would love to accept if you'll have me?' She couldn't help the blush as she realised how the phrasing she used sounded.  
  
Nick just gave her a little smirk as Ellie jumped up, giving Quinn a big hug. 'Yes, yes and you can have the bed downstairs while you're in town and...'  
  
'Wait, wait...where will you sleep Ellie?' Nick looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
'Not that it is any of your business, but I've been staying over at Danny's'  
  
'Danny Sullivan? I thought he was sweet on Piper.'  
  
'Nicholas Valentine!'  
  
Nick looked abashed at her tone, raising his hands, 'Sorry, sorry, none of my business. Is that okay Quinn?'  
  
'Yeah, if that works for everyone.' She shrugged, 'If we do that, I can give my key back to Yefim so they can start renting out the room again. I feel bad about taking up a source of income.'  
  
'Okay, doll. Well if you want to go get your stuff and talk with them, I'll go get you a key made before I head out.'  
  
Vadim and Yefim were less than happy that she was not staying but perked up a little bit when she let them know that she would be around since she was working with Valentine now. After they gave her a couple bottles of Bobrov's Best, Quinn started back towards the agency, stopping to talk with Arturo and Nick as he made the key.  
Nick helped her lug her bags back to the agency and then bowed, presenting the key to her.  
  
'Your key...partner.'  
  
Quinn chuckled and went to grab it, hesitating at the last moment, 'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes!' They laughed as Ellie called out from the back where she was packing up the stuff she had left.  
  
Nick placed the key in her palm, folding her fingers over it with a sweet smile, 'Yes, besides you can't be any worse than old Marty.'  
  
'Who's Marty?'  
  
Ellie came wandering out, carrying a box, 'Marty was Nicky's old partner.'  
  
'Marty and I never exactly saw eye to eye. Mostly because he was usually passed out on the barroom floor.'  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow with a chuckle, 'Well, my first evening here notwithstanding, I hope I can refrain from drinking too much and passing out on you.'  
  
Piper chose that moment to pop in, ready with her bag and weapon, seeing the bags and Ellie's box, 'What's going on here? Hey, Ellie can you check in on Nat while we're out?'  
  
'Meet the newest member of Valentine Detective Agency. Quinn is moving in and I'm going to Danny's. And yes, I'll check on her.'  
  
'Ohh, Danny finally got up the courage to ask you to stay hmmm?'  
  
After a bit more talk, Ellie left to go and drop the box off. Quinn had to cajole Piper into carrying a bag loaded with supplies, but soon they were ready to go too.  
  
'You going to head out too, Nick? Please be careful...I expect to see you in Sanctuary in a few days, no later. You got that?' He was murmuring his assent when Quinn gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek softly, rushing out with her face flaming.  
  
'Soooo, what's up with you and Nicky?'  
  
'Nothing, he's just been really great helping with everything.'  
  
'Uh huh, sure, Blue. Tell me another one.'  
  
Quinn felt her face flaming as they made their way out, trying to convince herself as much as Piper that they were just friends.  
  
_He doesn't see me that way, I just make him uncomfortable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter. If there are any parts that don't make sense, sorry. Allergies or something are kicking my butt and my head feels like it is stuffed full of cotton balls.
> 
> James R. Justus, mentioned as Nate's friend, is a reference to one of the terminals in the Greater Mass blood clinic. There is an entry describing the Sergeant as exhibiting a vitamin D deficiency and a high blood pressure commonly found in others that shared his high-stress technical work.
> 
> In my storyline, Nate has been working with others at Fort Hagen in preparation for the Veteran's Hall event and was planning on returning to work in the offices there as part of the VA section.


	5. The Best Speech You'll Ever Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Quinn make for Sanctuary as Nick heads to Goodneighbor to see what Doctor Amari can make of Kellogg's augmentation.  
> As Nick comes to the realisation that he has gone and fallen in love, Quinn breaks down from the grief, drunk and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed almost all my titles are references to literature or quotes.
> 
> Mods Referenced:  
> Decoration & Furniture Expansion Pack (I used this for the water towers and power boxes, it is amazing)

Piper wasn't sure what to expect from Blue as they made their was to Sanctuary. Here was a woman out of time, a mother fighting the boogeyman to get her child back...and she was singing and dancing down the road, a bunch of random songs Piper had never heard. Then she would lapse into silence and she could tell that Quinn was trapped in her head, thinking who knows what.  
  
They would walk by something or be talking about something and she could just see her shut down and go blank. Piper held her tongue for a bit, not wanting to trigger something else, feeling bad.  
  
She was also desperately curious to ask some more questions about her and Nick, but after getting shut down earlier, she wasn't sure how to approach it yet. She had never seen Nick...happy, at least not like this. As horrible as it was, she didn't think he had that depth of emotion, but there was something there when he looked at Quinn.  
  
They stopped by a settlement, Oberland Station and Quinn said they would be there a few hours, leaving Piper flabbergasted as she built a couple turrets from the ground up. She couldn't keep quiet anymore.  
  
'How do you know how to do all this stuff Blue? I mean you know how to shoot, you know how to make stuff, you're running around like you were born here.'  
  
Quinn gave her a wry grin, shrugging, 'My da was military, my husband was military, the rest of my adopted family was mostly military...I was an army brat.' She sat back on her heels, leaving the turret as she tried to think of how to put things, 'Da's squad, they were family. I was the only female around, besides Gov's wife...and when things started looking really bad, resources were tight, riots had started, it looked like the end of the world might actually be coming...they got me ready. Taught me all different kinds of stuff, how to survive...'  
  
She trailed off, getting that far away look again and Piper held her hands up, 'You don't have to get into it if it's too much.'  
  
'I miss them, it's just hard to think about sometimes. I'll show you pictures of them sometime and maybe after all this, I'll tell you more about them, how about that?'  
  
'That would be great, I always love a good story.'  
  
They lapsed into silence and Piper sat there smoking as she watched Quinn work. After setting up the turrets, Quinn assured the women there that she would be back at some point, that she needed to get some kind of supplies out so they could build up the defences. They thanked her, handing off a bag of tatos, which she tried to deny before giving in. After some stew the younger sister had made, they were on their way again.  
  
It was getting darker, so they rushed up to Concord, Quinn making a random comment about needing to help some Mr Handy's at some point. Once they made it back to the paved road, they took their time a bit, tired and aching from the heavy bags they carried.  
  
Piper had never been this far north, so she looked around curiously, wondering if there was anything particularly interesting up here that could be her next story. It was fully dark as they passed a Red Rocket and started towards a bridge, Quinn let out an ear-splitting whistle, making Piper jump.  
  
Soon Dogmeat was barreling towards them and Quinn dropped down, playing with the dog. Following behind was a couple of good looking men, very obviously happy to see Blue.  
  
_Blue certainly has...attractive friends._  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow as they came over, the man with the pompadour scooping Blue up into a tight hug and spinning her around, making her squeal and laugh. After he put her down, the man in the hat, pulled her over, hugging her tight. After the hugs, they turned towards Piper.  
  
'Piper, this is Preston Garvey, the Colonel of the Minutemen and Sturges, master mechanic.'  
  
Preston tipped his hat to her with a smile and Sturges had an exuberant handshake, making Piper grin.  
  
'Piper is the reporter extraordinaire from Diamond City. Detective Nick Valentine should be joining us in a day or two, as well. We might have a lead on Shaun...' Quinn couldn't keep the giant grin off her face and the men started asking questions rapid fire, she waved them off with a laugh. 'I'll tell you guys after we dump this stuff and I can rest my big ass in a chair.'  
  
The gentlemen relieved them of their bags and the four of them started towards the houses, Dogmeat running around them happily. Piper was introduced to a dour couple and a very strange old lady, then the four of them settled down in Blue's kitchen, the guys brought them some food left over from their dinner and Quinn produced some Bobrov's from one of the bags.  
  
Blue poked at her food and she looked at them, 'Okay, let's see...quick run down. We have two new settlements and a potential third. Oberland Station has pledged themselves, I cleared Hangman's Alley, and if we can take care of it the bots at Greygarden will throw in.'  
  
'Damn, General, you've been busy.'  
  
'That's not even the half of it.'  
  
'Wait, wait, wait Blue. General?' She looked at her companion, arching an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh, yeah...hi, General of the Minutemen, as appointed by Preston.' Quinn bobbed her head with a chuckle, taking the pause in conversation to eat a bit.  
  
'So, you're the General, Vadim's rescuer, Nick's rescuer and now a Detective...anything else? I should have done a longer interview.'  
  
'Detective?' Sturges looked at Quinn, waiting for an explanation right at the same moment that Preston asked what happened with Vadim.  
  
'I'll get there, let me finish going through everything, it's been a crazy week...week and a half? My sense of time is crap since I woke up....Okay, let's see, settlements...made it to Diamond City and met Piper, had to go find Nicky. He got himself in trouble with a gangster named Skinny Malone, that was interesting, I was not expecting old school gangsters. Uhhh...Oh, but before I could find Nick, I did some trading and ended up doing some work for Arturo. I was staying at the Dugout and Vadim looped me into this scheme to help out Travis, then he got kidnapped, so Travis and I had to go and rescue him. _Then_ the next day I went and got Nick, Nick matched my description of the man that took Shaun to a man named Kellogg. We went after him with Dogmeat's help and it was him. I killed the son of a bitch, but got a bit banged up.' She lifted her arm showing them the scars and unwound the scarf, showing them the bruising. Waving her hand to quiet them as she continued, 'Kellogg told me that they had Shaun at the Institute and that he wasn't a baby anymore, whatever that means. There was a terminal that confirmed what he said. He had these weird...enhancements, like he was a cyborg or something, but there was this piece in his brain that Nick told me to grab. We saw the giant crazy ship as it flew in. We were on our way back to talk with Piper when we heard a distress call from some Brotherhood guys and Nick and I ended up giving them a hand. The guy, Paladin Danse, tried to convince me to join up with them...but I'm not so sure about that.' She paused, taking a sip of the Bobrov's, making a face before continuing, 'Back to Diamond City to talk to Piper. Nick got an idea and took the brain piece to a doctor in Goodneighbor to see if she can help. Piper and I came back here. In the bags, I have all the stuff for the recruitment beacon and the water tower...I think that's it...I think? Oh, no...I gave Piper an interview and I'm the...what was it you said Piper...ah, the woman out of time...then Nick's secretary Ellie asked me to join the agency with him and I agreed, so I am a detective for Valentine Detective Agency and I have my own bed and key for the place.' She took a moment and tried to think if there was anything else she had forgotten, slamming a shot back while the three of them stared at the crazy woman.  
  
'Oooooookay Blue. You. Are. Crazy. How long have you been awake?'  
  
Sturges started laughing when Quinn stuck her tongue out at Piper, then they all broke down in laughter.  
  
Preston rose his shot glass, 'To the General.'  
  
'To Blue.'  
  
'To Quinn.'  
  
'To all you nutters who have helped me since I woke up.'  
  
They dissolved into laughter and coughs as they downed their shots. Quinn snorted, leaning back in her chair, looking at the ceiling.  
  
'We're all mad here.'  
  
-  
  
They ended up staying up pretty late, drinking and asking Quinn questions. Eventually, they wandered off to bed, Piper grabbing one of the beds in the bunkhouse, but Quinn wasn't able to fall asleep.  
She grabbed what was left of the bottle they opened, waiting for Codsworth to pass by and wandered over to Nate's grave. Sitting down on the ground with a thump, she squirmed until she found a comfortable position and wished she had brought a blanket.  
  
'Hey honey...we got a possible lead on Shaun...I killed that bastard that shot you. He works for this place called the Institute, they make these things called synths. Synthetic humans. I mean we're talking like Philip K. Dick...there are some that are like very obviously android-like with grey skin and no emotion...and I guess there are others that are like indistinguishable from humans. Kellogg was human I think, but like he had parts put in him, like a cyborg...then there's Nick...  
Mama Murphy was right, she led me to someone who would help me...a detective named Nick Valentine...yeah, like the Nick Valentine from our time. But he's not human, he's a synth, but he has all of Mr Valentine's memories and he acts like him and dresses like him. He's not quite like the Gen 2's...the obvious synths...but he's not Gen 3, human looking. He's somewhere in between...'  
  
(Bother - Stone Sour)  
  
Quinn sighed and took a swig of the moonshine, hissing at the burn. 'I like Nick. Sometimes I forget he's not human, which is hard to believe if you take him at face value. He's been around for a century that he knows of and his synth body is pretty beat up, he's got cracks and holes in his skin and one of his hands is stripped down to the metal. But then he talks and you can see how he feels and his face is so expressive...and oh my god, you would LOVE his voice. It's like sex. Seriously. But he's just so goddamn nice. It hurts me when he's hard on himself, he doesn't see himself that way...it's like he doesn't think he should be having emotions or something, but he wants to.'  
She took another big swig, looking at the ground, voice hoarse, 'I worry that you'd be mad at me, but you know me...especially now when I've come close to dying already. I forgot to tell you how much I love you before we got into the pods. I understand now, how things happened with Boff, it makes sense now, that worry of not telling someone how important they are...Preston and Sturges are great, it reminds me so much of being home when we were all together...then there's Piper, I just started hanging out with her, but oh my god she reminds me of Adrienne...I look at them and I know we were never really religious, but I wonder if there is such a thing as reincarnation...'  
The tears started falling, not the hard furious tears from before, but she still couldn't stop them, 'I'm trying love...I'm trying so hard. It hurts so much, it sucks here...I'm constantly scared and aching.' She laughed bitterly, taking another drink. 'I don't have to worry about the baby weight, that's already gone...I have a hard time with some of the food and I just don't want to eat sometimes. Lots of walking and lifting and carrying, I'm getting stronger, but god I ache. I worry what it will be like once I get Shaun back if it's going to be just one giant long panic attack for the rest of my life, worrying about him.'  
She tried taking another sip but gagged...pouring the rest of the bottle out on the ground. 'I drink a lot more, I started smoking again...what's the point in worrying about that when you might die and you're picking up radiation everywhere anyways? I guess there is other stuff, but I haven't had a desire to try that. The stress alone...Preston made me the General of the Minutemen...I have no clue why...I don't know if it's cause I'm different or just noticeable or if it's just like this now, but I keep falling into crazy situations. I feel even more out of place with my looks now. Everyone is lean and hard...I'm still short and fat...oh, my hair is white...not like some white, like ALL bright white. I don't know if it was the cryo or stress or what the hell, but it's crazy...so I stand out even more. Nick should be here tomorrow or the next day, with word on whether or not the lead panned out. I want our baby back. Okay, I love you...I'm going to go try sleep, I'm fucking freezing. I get nightmares bad though like you used to, waking up all crying and sweaty. Send me good dreams love? Goodnight honey.'  
  
Quinn stood, wobbling a bit, drunker than she thought and she stumbled back home.  
  
'Mum, what are you doing out at this hour, you'll catch your death.'  
  
'I just...I just had to talk to Nate, I'm going to bed now.'  
  
'Very well, mum.'  
  
She almost laughed, he sounded so....disapproving. She shed her dirt covered clothing and crawled into the bed, shivering under the covers. She rolled onto her back and felt her throat, it was still bruised, but not as sore. After checking her neck, she let her fingers run down her arm, feeling the soft new scar tissue. Then checked her side and the laser burns, sighing softly. She had already had some scars before, on her legs especially. Until the guys had taught her some fighting and stuff like that, she was ridiculously klutzy and was always banging into things. She reminded herself that she had a rifle now and that she should try to take care of things from a distance unless she had no other choice. Eventually, she drifted off and for the first time in several nights, she didn't dream of death.

They spent the next day relaxing a bit and sorting through everything she had got from Diamond City and she couldn't help but keep an eye on the bridge, eagerly awaiting Nick.

  
-  
  
Nick was tired. He didn't feel it in the same way that a human did, he didn't ache like he had vague memories of...he was..weary, would probably be a better description. His joints were stiffer than they used to be, he had to take care to make sure that nothing got in the holes of his casing, there were patches of his synthetic skin that no longer had feeling. The synthetic skin never had as much feeling as human skin in the first place, he could feel warmth and pressure, but it wasn't the same. It was the memories of it, the ghost feelings that drove him crazy.  
Like when Quinn was in his lap and she was solid and warm and she smelled...well, like a woman and spearmint toothpaste and gun oil. How she had tasted of whisky and cigarettes when she kissed him...  
  
_Come off of it Nicky, stop torturing yourself. She was drunk or emotional those times. How could anyone ever want a thing like you?_  
  
He sighed at his inner voice and carried on, wanting to let Quinn know what Doctor Amari had told him. Rather than immediately walking to Sanctuary after he spoke with the Doctor, he returned to Diamond City. He spent the night looking over case files and made sure Ellie was good before leaving. He got sidetracked when he ran into Trashcan Carla on the road, fending off a nest of ferals that she had come across. She had been heading back to Bunker Hill from Drumlin Diner when the ferals attacked and Nick knew he couldn't leave her, escorting her back to Bunker Hill. For his assistance, Carla said that she would swing by the settlement next time she went that way.  
He knew it was going to be late when he got to Sanctuary and hoped Quinn had said something to the settlers so they knew he was coming and wouldn't take a shot. Finally, he came up to the Minuteman statue, looking across the bridge at the old houses, feeling a pang of sorrow.  
  
This was the kind of place that Jenny had wanted to settle down, have some babies, but Nick had always been too busy with work to look for a new place. He always felt vaguely guilty thinking about Jenny, like he was imagining another man's woman. But he had the memories, he could remember the sweet smiles and the heart-wrenching pain of holding her while she bled out.  
  
(Strangers in the Night - Cake)  
  
Nick sighed, leaning against the railing carefully, lighting a cigarette. It was after 2 am and he was in no rush, he knew Quinn was probably sleeping. Quinn...crazy dame. Crazy amazing dame.  
It was night and day, the differences between her and Jenny. Jenny was soft and sweet like the sun, tall, almost his height and slender. Soft-spoken, she had grown up being groomed to be the lady of the house.  
Where Jenny was the sun, Quinn was the moon. Light surrounded by darkness. She hadn't gotten too deep into her past. He knew her husband had been in the Army, about Shaun, but not much beyond that. The mysterious woman out of time. He chuckled a little, lighting another cigarette. Where Jenny was tall and slender, Quinn was short and curvy. It was horrible to think that if he had seen her before, he probably wouldn't have given her another look. But now that he had met her, he couldn't get her out of his head.  
She was loud and had one hell of a foul mouth when she wanted, then she would turn around and be sweet and soft spoken. So far any quote he had tossed out, she had picked up on, so she had to be well read. She knew her way around a gun and terminals equally. That amazing hair and those lips. He couldn't stop thinking about her damn lips. And her hands, now that he thought about it, she wasn't quite as bad as Piper but she did talk with her hands. Hands that were always touching...a squeeze on the shoulder, a pat on the back, lacing her fingers with his as she drug him along. It didn't seem to matter to her whether it was his metal or covered hand, she just took him as he was and that was the giant kicker. He realised he'd fallen over that edge and was well and truly in love with the woman. All those little kisses on the cheek, the hugs...the trust she showed as she cried against his chest. He wondered if she was serious when she had talked about kissing him again...dame was crazy, but he couldn't help but want it. Even if it ended up being their second and last kiss...that way he could have that memory and know that it wasn't just a drunken fluke.  
  
He was sitting there, imagining the kiss, about to light another cigarette when he heard the crash of glass shattering and saw the movement in the dark, and then the unmistakable loud swearing of one very drunk sounding Quinn. He started running across the bridge, the turrets focusing on him before continuing their sputtering. He could also see two men, Piper, and a Mr Handy moving in the same direction. Raising his hand, he could hear Piper call out to him. They all looked like they had rolled out of bed, half dressed with haste, weapons in hand.  
The closer they got, the louder she got, yelling and screaming and swearing up a storm.  
  
(Throne - Bring Me The Horizon)  
  
Nick went to stand with the others, watching as Quinn was sitting there in the dirt, crying and yelling at a grave. There was another crash of glass as she threw the bottle of booze she had at the headstone. Piper was crying and the two men were stoic. Nick waved them off, mentioning softly that he would take care of her. They wandered off and the Mr Handy resumed his patrol.  
  
He approached slowly, making sure she saw him before he knelt down, placing a hand on her back.  
  
'Hey, doll.'  
  
'It was supposed to be forever, Nick...we promised each other forever. It hurts, it hurts so bad.'  
  
He sighed and sat down, pulling her into his lap carefully, shrugging his jacket off and putting it over her shoulders. He wiped some of the dirt and tears off her face gently with his good hand. Frowning and sighing when he saw the cuts from where the shattered glass had hit her legs. He was worried, wondering how long she had been out here, she was freezing...shaking hard between the chill and her crying.  
Sighing he rubbed up and down her back, trying to think of what to say. When Jenny had been killed, Nick had almost the exact same reaction that Quinn was having now. He holed up in that little apartment and drank the days away until he passed out. It was only the kindness of a stranger that had gotten him to leave the apartment. Then he went to get that damn brain scan and look at where that ended up.  
  
'I know it hurts, I know it hurts so damn much Quinn...but you can make it, it will take time, but someday it won't sting quite as much.'  
  
She let out a little bitter weak laugh and it hurt his mechanical heart because it felt so out of place coming from this fireball of a woman, 'I know. Doesn't stop the pain now though. I tried to sleep, but then I had another nightmare. I came over to have a drink and talk to Nate...I got angry...shit, I woke everyone up didn't I?' She scrambled off his lap, standing, hissing as she stepped on a piece of glass. 'Mother fucking piece of shit!'  
  
Nick sighed, noticing her bare feet for the first time and stood up, he moved to sweep her up in her arms but she protested, making him stop in his tracks.  
  
'Just, I'm too...umm...can you lend me an arm instead?' She smiled at him weakly and took his arm, hobbling back towards the houses. 'Fuck, I'll have to clean the glass up tomorrow.'  
  
'Don't worry about that doll, let's just get you cleaned up and warm again.'  
  
They got partway down the street when one of the men, a burly man with a pompadour came back out, frowning at her. Nick would have been irritated if it weren't for the concern in his eyes.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
She looked contrite and that mollified him a bit, 'I stepped on a piece of glass.'  
  
Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms, walking into the house. Nick tried not to be hurt that she let the other man carry her, but she protested at him as well. Frowning a bit as she mentioned that she was too fat to be carried. The second man and Piper were still up, sitting around a table with a lantern on it. Pompadour plopped Quinn down on the table and lifted her foot to take a look at it, he left her there on the table and said he'd be right back. Nick almost laughed, he could see Quinn's face was about as red as a tato even in the flickering light and she looked like a pouting teenager. Nick wondered how old she actually was, he hadn't asked before. The other man held his hand out to Nick with a warm smile.  
  
'Preston Garvey.'  
  
'Nick Valentine.'  
  
'Ahhh Mr Valentine, the General said that we should be expecting you, good to meet you. I've heard good things about the synth detective of Diamond City.' He shook his hand with a warm smile and Nick was pleasantly surprised.  
  
'Well thank you, Quinn has had nothing but praise for you fine folk.'  
  
Pompadour came back with an armful of stuff, putting it on the table next to Quinn and asking Piper to hold the lantern so he could look at her foot. He used some tweezers to pull out the glass he could find, then washed her foot before checking for more glass. Once he was satisfied that there weren't any little pieces left, he used a stimpack on her and wiped her legs down. 'There, now stop hurting yourself, woman.'  
  
Nick started to say something, but Quinn just stuck her tongue out at the man and they all laughed. It was obvious they had a relaxed relationship. Quinn was the first one to go serious, her voice soft, 'I'm sorry for waking you all...I just..'  
  
Piper waved off her explanation, 'It's fine Blue. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up? Codsworth got a bath going for you. And don't even bother protesting, I have a sister, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. I'll wash your hair, come on.' Piper drug her out of the house and Nick took a seat.  
  
Pompadour washed his hands and sat down too, holding a hand out to Nick with a smile, 'Sorry about that, I'm Sturges. I seem to have become Quinn's personal doc seeing as we don't have a proper one currently and I try not to get irritated, but she seems to end up hurt a fair amount. I'm also the resident mechanic when lil miss wonder there is out. I hope this isn't rude of me to be saying, but if you ever need any help checking things up, I'd be glad to lend a hand. Maybe we could graft some Gen 2 skin on so you don't have worry about the rough edges.'  
  
Nick blinked in surprise, clearing his throat and nodding slowly, 'I may have to take you up on that Mr Sturges. Thank you.'  
  
'Just Sturges is fine.'  
  
They sat there making small talk till Quinn and Piper returned, Quinn was all bundled in a blanket, just her face and a tuft of hair poking out.  
  
'I'm gonna lie down next to Piper, I don't think I can sleep in my old house anymore, it hurts too much.'  
  
'We can figure something else out for you tomorrow, okay?' Preston smiled at her gently and Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek, then a kiss on the cheek for Sturges, and then she was standing in front of him.  
  
One of her hands came poking out of the blankets and he took it in his with a soft smile.  
  
'I'm sorry I ended up crying on you again.'  
  
'Doll, I've been there, you have nothing to apologise for. Just have to be careful, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' She leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he was overwhelmed with the scent of spearmint and the soft floral scent of whatever soap she used to clean up. Piper and Quinn wandered off to bed, Sturges and Preston shook hands with him again.  
  
'Do you need a bed, Nick? There are several bunks here, this is kind of the community house.'  
  
'Nah, I don't do much in the way of sleeping. I'll see what I can do about cleaning up the glass once it's a little lighter.'  
  
'Thanks, okay then, we'll see you whenever we get up.'  
  
The men went back to bed, as well. It was near 4 am at this point and Nick figured they would probably sleep in a bit. He sat and ran diagnostics for a bit, then got up and went and found the Mr Handy. The Mr Handy ended up being Quinn's Mr Handy, Codsworth and he seemed to quite like Nick. They patrolled for a bit till the sun started coming up and Nick said he was going to clean the glass, but Codsworth wasn't having any of it and went to do it himself, so Nick continued the patrol.  
Eventually, an old woman came wandering out and took a seat in a chair in the carport of the house that had a workbench. Nick wandered over cautiously to introduce himself before he could speak, she looked at him approvingly.  
  
'Ahhhh, Mr Valentine...you were the bright heart the kid was looking for. Good, good...another man from her time, you'll be one of the kings.'  
  
Nick blinked at her, uncertain what to say when Sturges came wandering over with a cup of coffee, 'Mama Murphy is our resident psychic. She's the reason we survived Quincy and made it here.'  
  
Nicks' eyebrows shot up, he wasn't sure how to take what she had said, so he addressed Sturges instead, 'The Quincy Massacre? That was a bad bit of business, those damn Gunners. Uh, pleased to meet you, Mama Murphy.' He was about to continue when he heard a gasp behind him.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING HERE?!?'  
  
He whipped around and there was an angry looking woman pointing a finger at him.  
  
'Now there Marcy..'  
  
Sturges wasn't able to finish before the woman started ranting further, advancing on Nick.  
  
'MARCY, SHUT THE FUCK UP.'  
  
(I'm Gonna Do My Thing - Royal Deluxe)  
  
Quinn came over, still in her sweats and barefoot, hair all mussed and eyes bloodshot, 'I have been trying to overlook your fucking attitude because I understand your fucking grief, but if you have a problem with MY friends in MY home, then you can either shut up or go fuck off and find a place of your own.'  
  
The woman name Marcy sputtered and started yelling at Quinn about how it was her home too and it didn't matter that she was General she shouldn't be bringing abominations around. Quinn walked right up to the woman and slapped her across the face, it wasn't hard, just enough to stop her and the woman held her cheek in surprise. Quinn pointed a finger at the taller woman, and she was squared off like she was ready for a fight if needed.  
  
'That's enough. This was MY HOME hundreds of fucking years before you were even born. We have other settlements that can help with food now, we do not NEED you here. Nick is not an abomination, he is one of my best friends and if you ever address him as an abomination again, I WILL knock you the fuck out.'  
  
At this point, everyone was awake and watching the two women cautiously.  
  
'Jun, I'm sorry, but get your fucking wife out of my face before I smack her again. I'm fucking hungover and dealing with my own goddamn shit and I don't need fucking attitude when I have been doing all I can to support you. Talk some fucking sense into her and you guys are welcome to stay, but I will not put up with anyone being abusive in any of our fucking settlements. Not happening as long as I am General. If someone has a problem with that, then they can show me they can do a better fucking job and have it.'  
  
At that she grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him with her, mumbling something about coffee, while the timid man named Jun went to his wife. Preston went to talk with them as they walked away and soon they were back in the bunkhouse, Quinn curled on the couch with a cup of coffee. Nick was next to her and Piper was sitting in a chair across from them.  
  
'Damn, Blue.'  
  
Preston and Sturges came in, but before either of them could say anything Quinn held her hand up, looking at them seriously, 'I meant what I said, I will not deal with any kind of abuse or bigotry if I am going to be in charge. It was attitude like that that contributed to the fucking war. I know not everyone can fucking get along, I've put up with Marcy till now. But if someone wants to express themselves like that, then too fucking bad, they can find somewhere else to spout their shit. If they can keep their bullshit to themselves and contribute, then fine.'  
  
The men looked at each other and Sturges nodded at Preston and Preston looked back at Quinn, 'Well, okay then General.'  
  
'It's okay, doll, really. I've had to deal with worse.'  
  
'No, it's not fucking okay Nicky. You're an amazing, good person and I will happily tell anyone who says otherwise to fuck right off. It's bad enough because I can't do anything about Diamond City being run by a jackass, but in our settlements, I will lay down the fucking law and if someone has a problem with that, I can quote all kinds of legal precedence at them.'  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her, 'Oh yeah?'  
  
Quinn smirked at him over her coffee cup, she had bought all the coffee she could find before they left Diamond City much to his amusement, 'Oh yes, Detective. I was a lawyer, ya know.'  
  
'Little young to be a lawyer, aren't you?' He vaguely remembered her saying something, but it must not have registered.  
  
Quinn snorted a bit, 'I am...was...fuck, how does this work with cryostasis? I was 24. So that would technically make me 234 now.'  
  
Piper dissolved into giggles and the others soon joined in, 'Well damn Blue, you look really good for a senior citizen. So, if we go by your adjusted age, that makes me older by a year.'  
  
They found out that Preston was 29 and Sturges was 31. When Piper asked how old he was, Nick just grunted, 'Older than dirt, kid.'  
  
That made everyone dissolve into another round of giggles and Sturges stood up, moving to the stove they had set up. 'I'm gonna make some grub, then get to work on the water tower.'  
  
Preston stated that he would work on the beacon, Piper offered her services where ever needed. Quinn groaned and said she would help with the water tower since she'd have to dig the plans out, so Piper and Nick could help with that or the beacon or tending to the crops if they wanted. After it was decided what everyone would be doing, Nick turned back to Quinn.  
  
'My question still stands, kid. 24 is young for a lawyer.'  
  
'I'll tell you the story about it sometime, I can show you my law degree if you want.' But the way she said it made it sound way more suggestive than it really was and she waggled her eyebrows at him, making him chuckle.  
  
Nick told them what Amari had said, that she was fairly certain she might be able to get something from it, but it would take a little time since it was encrypted. Quinn teared up and hugged him tightly, one little step closer to her son. After they ate, everyone got changed and went to work. Sturges and Preston presiding over separate piles of components, Nick went to help Quinn and Sturges while Piper helped Preston. No one really wanted to deal with the Longs at the moment. Marcy had not emerged since the fight and Jun was busy working the crops, Mama Murphy helping him occasionally.  
  
Quinn came wandering out of her house with a binder, flipping through it before laying it out for Sturges, 'What kind of water tower do we want to build? The smaller one would be the easiest, but not quite as much water. The larger ones...I don't think we want to do it over the water and I don't think we have enough RadX to do it so that rules out that one and I'm not sure if we have enough metal for the other.'  
  
'Oh, that reminds me, doll - I ran into one of the traders from Bunker Hill and gave her a hand, so she'll probably swinging by to the settlement at some point.' Quinn flashed him a bright smile.  
  
'Carla or Cricket?' Sturges asked.  
  
'Carla.'  
  
'Well, that will solve the problem of metal if we have caps or trade. Hmmm, there's not that many of us though...I suppose we could go with the smaller and if we need to some time in the future we can worry about something larger.'  
  
Quinn flipped a couple pages to the proper schematics and Sturges looked them over. While he planned things out, Quinn and Nick took a moment for a smoke break, sitting in the same carport Mama Murphy had been sitting in. She was over helping Jun at the moment, so they were relatively alone.  
  
'Maybe I'll move to this house. Mrs Rosa probably would have liked that. Someone else can have my old house or can tear it down or something.'  
  
'Whatever you want to do, we'll help you out. That binder you have, where did that come from?'  
  
'My Dad. He taught me a lot about building and stuff...he was in the Army, that's how I met Nate. Anyways, he was worried about the war and everything, so he wanted me to be prepared in case anything ever happened. So I could set myself up and survive.' She had a wistful smile as she stared off into space, reaching out for his hand without looking, fingers curling around his metal hand.  
  
He stared down at their hands as they finished their cigarettes, wondering how the hell things came to be like this.  
  
_I love you, doll._  
  
He could never bring himself to say the words, but he very carefully ran his metal thumb over her knuckles. He could have died a happy man after the smile she gave him, tugging his hand as she stood to return to work.  
  
They spent the next couple days working on the water tower and moving Quinn into the other house. Preston and Piper finished the beacon and got it going and soon they had a new person turn up, looking to join the settlement. They worked on prepping the other houses for more people, getting beds and the like made. Marcy eventually came out of the house and though she glared at Quinn anytime she was near, she didn't dare look at Nick and was considerably quieter.  
  
Nick, Piper, Preston and Sturges ended up deciding that they would take turns lying next to Quinn at night. Moving houses seemed to have helped a bit, but she would still wake up in a panic and wouldn't calm down till someone was there with her.  
  
It was the most...domestic Nick had ever been in either of his lives and though he couldn't imagine living like that all the time, it was nice, and he was just happy to be in Quinn's company.


	6. You Have Not Lived Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick catches Quinn in a compromising position and things get awkward. Piper and Quinn head back to Diamond City for supplies and to take care of some of the settlements.  
> Piper, Ellie, and Quinn have a girls night and talk about what happened with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There be a taste of smuttiness ahead. Tags and rating have been updated. Masturbation with an unexpected voyeur.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mods Referenced:  
> Valentine Detective Agency Clean Up (I haven't actually tried this mod, but I saw pictures of it and really liked it. In my head, the upstairs of the agency has the bedroom loft area and a tiny bathroom with a shower. I forgot to reference this the first time they were at the agency)
> 
> (Nick's second affinity dialogue occurred sometime while they were there in Sanctuary)

'Carla had some of it, but we're still missing some components. We'll have to make a trip to Diamond City.'  
  
'Well, if we need to do that, then I'm going to go and check on Nat. What about you Nicky?'  
  
'Actually, Preston asked for my help, I was going to hang around here and take care of that if that is okay?'  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking between the men as Preston cleared his throat, 'Yeah, General, if you can spare him I could use the help.'  
  
She stared at them till the men shifted uncomfortably, wondering what they were hiding. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face as they looked down at the pile of components before them. They were getting ready to assemble a beacon at Abernathy Farms.  
After they had finished the water tower in Sanctuary, Quinn and Nick ran to the neighbouring farm to see how they were doing. Quinn had to give her speech about not putting up with abuse or bigotry after Connie made a comment about Nick, the smaller woman glaring the older woman down. Blake had stepped in and pacified his wife, telling them that they could use a few more hands to help harvest.  
They had gotten a couple new settlers in Sanctuary, but Sturges was keeping them busy and there was always work with the crops, so they decided it would just be easier to build another beacon for the Abernathy's.  
They spent a day around the farm, helping reorganise and get some more beds set up for newcomers and took what they could for trade to Carla. The woman had been true to her word and had shown up in Sanctuary a couple days after Nick and after talking with Quinn agreed to make it part of her regular circuit.  
  
'Okay, well Piper and I will head out for Diamond City tomorrow and get the rest of what we need, will you need to spend some time there to take care of things, Piper?'  
  
'Maybe a day or so.'  
  
'While we're there I'll check in with Ellie and make sure there's nothing pressing that needs our attention and see if she's heard from the doctor. Hmm, if Myrna has them, I'd like to get some fusion cores so we can get into Vault 81 and see what they have to trade. What else...'  
  
They were all sitting around a patio table in front of Quinn's new house, Quinn noting in her notebook all the things they needed and what she wanted to get done. After deciding to move she had Sturges extend the patio to the adjacent empty foundation, so now she had room for all the workbenches and outdoor seating for when the didn't feel like cramming into the small community house.  
  
'Oh, if we have a patrol out that way, I have a job that needs to get done. That way we can get Greygarden onboard. I have no clue what to expect, but I heard rumours of supermutants. So, they'll want to be prepared and have plenty of ammo. If we get any more settlers here, send a couple to Abernathy's to start helping with harvesting. We also need to establish routes between the settlements. Sturges, I may need you to take a bunch of supplies to Oberland Station at some point and help the sisters get some more defences, maybe get a wall up. They're sitting ducks right now, we also need to check in with Tenpines and see how they're doing. If we need a bunch of metal, there's all the cars and crap at Starlight. And I will get down on a knee and propose if we can get the bathhouse functioning.'  
  
She sat back with a sigh and cracked open a beer, looking at the list. There was always something to get done and right now they didn't have enough people to take care of it all in a timely manner. Preston had mentioned taking back The Castle, but the did not have nearly enough people or weapons for her to want to attempt that yet. Better to get what they had set up and in a good position before adding that in.  
  
'Okay, let's tackle it this way...Send a patrol to help Greygarden. Piper and I will go to Diamond City, take care of things and get the supplies, check out Vault 81. Swing by Greygarden and make sure things have been taken care of and then run up to Tenpines and see how they are doing before coming back. Finish whatever you guys are working on here, get some people over to Abernathy's to help. If we happen to get even more people, map out a route and assign some provisioners, Preston. Helping Oberland or assigning someone to help Oberland is your priority Sturges, the bathhouse is if you somehow manage to find time. I can't imagine Piper and I would be gone longer than a week. Fuck, I wish we had mobile phones or something. Might have to figure some kind of radio communication out or start a mailman network or something.'  
  
They looked at Quinn, confused when she started talking about mobile phones and she just rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up. 'You explain Nick. I'm gonna go take a bath and get stuff ready.'  
  
She started the water warming and went to get her clothing, settling on some sweats and a tank top. She grabbed her dirty clothing and tossed them in the tub that had become the laundry tub, soaking them in the water with a little Abraxo. Sighing she squatted down and started scrubbing the clothes with a small brush, she zoned out a bit, lost in the mindless work. Wondering what they guys were up to. It was fairly obvious that Preston had no clue when Nick had said he needed his help, but he was willing to help cover for him.  
  
_Oh, Nick._  
  
(Serious Love - Anya Marina)  
  
Quinn sat back, her forehead resting against the edge of the tub. She didn't know how to act around the detective lately. Ever since the night she broke the bottle, someone had stayed next to her at night, they took turns but it had ended up being Nick a little more often. They had talked a lot when she couldn't sleep, he asked her if there was anything she wanted to know about him, so they talked about a bunch of things from his outfit to the Institute.  
She'd wake from her nightmares and his hand would be there immediately, pulling her onto his lap and just holding her till she calmed. Often he'd sit there and tell her some little story, from Nick's memories, or something that he had seen since waking up. His good hand rubbing up and down her back or the metal hand barely there, tracing swirls. During the day he rarely touched her and only when no one was around. He would accept her hand holding and squeezing his shoulder and such, but beyond the one day he skimmed her knuckles, he hadn't responded to it.  
He was becoming her rock and when he said he was staying, it hurt.  
She knew there was no point in denying how she had started feeling, she'd always been one that fell fast and hard. That's what had happened when the guys had come back from Anchorage.  
Sighing, she sat back up and finished scrubbing the clothing. She would just carry on and see how things played out.  
As with everything lately, she tried not to think about it too hard or she'd start feeling guilty. She wasn't missing Nate enough, she wasn't trying to get Shaun back fast enough, she was being too friendly with people she'd only known for a little bit, she wasn't doing a good enough job supporting the Minutemen...and once she started down that path all she wanted to do was drown herself in a bottle and hide. She wished that the doctor would contact them already, the seemingly endless waiting was too much.  
  
Once the water was warm, she filled the tub with the hot water, topping it with a couple buckets of cold so she didn't burn herself. Tossing her clothes in the washtub, she stepped into the water with a grateful sigh, ducking her head under the surface. She lay back, just kind of floating there with her eyes closed.  
It was one of the few times where she felt mostly relaxed, she could be back before the end of the world, enjoying an evening bath without worrying about when the next one may be.  
Sitting up, she grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing herself down, using a little of the suds to wash her hair. She sniffed the soap with a little smile. Carla had a box of the soap bars from somewhere and Quinn had ended up buying all of them. It was an oatmeal vanilla soap, it made her think of cookies and happy things and it smelled divine. This was the first time she'd used it and she knew she was going to squirrel all the bars away for herself. The others could use the floral hubflower soap that Connie Abernathy made or the slightly manlier razorgrain soap. She'd have to figure out how to recreate the oatmeal vanilla soap so that when it ran out she'd have something similar.  
Quinn sat there soaking, thinking about how she could do that. Maybe she could combine something with the razorgrain soap.  
  
She massaged her calves with a little groan, squatting at the tub washing the clothes had made them tight. She smirked a little at her legs, shaking her head. Indulging a small bit of vanity at the end of the world.  
When she and Nate had announced their engagement, Nate's mother was less than happy and let them both know how little she thought of the army brat. Quinn was extremely upset and Nate was pissed, Nate's sisters ended up taking her to a spa for the weekend, letting her know how happy they were. She'd always gotten along with them and it was a fun amazing weekend that took her mind of their mother's rejection. They also gifted her with a few treatments they said would make life easier. She got laser hair treatments on her legs, underarms and bikini area so she didn't have to worry about maintenance all the time. And then she had eyeliner tattooed on her upper lids, a subtle cat eye, so she didn't have to spend as much time on makeup.  
She had quite a few more scars now, but her legs were stronger, toned. She moaned softly as the muscles relaxed from the massage, leaning against the back of the tub. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt a different kind of ache build.  
  
(Glory Box - Portishead)  
  
One hand moved to her chest, fingers circling a nipple slowly. The milk had mostly stopped, but at her teasing, a bead formed on her nipple. She swiped her thumb over it, rubbing it into the skin. Her other hand found the other side, repeating the motion. Quinn whimpered softly, her nipples had always been sensitive. Before the guys had come back, on a dare from Adrienne, she had gotten her nipples pierced. She had loved her piercings, but when she got pregnant, her nipples got so large and sensitive that she had to take them out. She wondered if she could put rings back in now, missing the feeling of them being tugged, making her melt.  
Her chest was large, adding to the overall round soft shape, sagging slightly from having the baby. They were topped with large areolas and nipples, a soft rosy brown. She groaned and squirmed in the water, sliding her hands down her stomach and flaring out over her thighs. She rubbed lightly, just teasing...trying to imagine what Nick's hands would feel like. The contrast of the covered one and the metal. She dug her nails into the one side, trying to mimic the pressure of the metal. The other twirling lazy circles back up towards her core. The covered hand was interesting, it was soft, like silicone...but slightly bumpy from wear and tear. She whimpered, imagining his fingers, slowly gliding up and down her slit.  
She reached down and started the tub draining, her own wetness getting lost in the water, and slung a leg over the side arching her back so she was above the water. Her breath was coming out in soft pants as she worked her palm below the small patch of dark brown hair that was left. Grinding the heel of her hand on her clit. Soon enough she could feel her own juices flowing, biting her lip as she slowly slid a finger in.  
  
'Ohhhhh, fuck Nicky.'  
  
Quinn blushed at her moan, not meaning to call out for him, but not caring too much at this point. It had been so long, she was still young and had had an extremely active sex life, she hadn't really thought about it until this point but it hit her all at once. She lay back a bit, the tub drained now, groaning low in her throat as she added a second finger.  
She couldn't stop squirming, her hips bucked to meet her fingers, pulling them out and sucking the juices from them. Nick seemed like the type that would enjoy that, at least in her mind. A proper gentleman when everyone was around, but alone he'd indulge in the little dirty fantasies they could come up with. Her breathing came hard and fast, imagining that sexy, smooth voice whispering the filthiest of things. She hoped he was a talker, hoped he was vocal, trying to imagine his groans. She blushed again, all the way to her chest, embarrassed as the thought came to her mind...wondering if there was something hidden in those patchwork trousers, groaning loudly, slapping a hand over her mouth. She was getting too loud, she was always noisy, but when she got really excited it was worse.  
She bit her fist as she imagined him at his desk, sitting back in his chair. His hat was down, obscuring his face a bit, she was across from him in her chair, leaning forward. She was wearing a slip of a dress that left nothing to the imagination. He was talking to her as she rounded the desk. His coat and pants were open and his cock was made from that same soft silicone like material. He was so hard, firmer than human flesh as she straddled him, nothing under the dress. He was whispering in her ear as his metal hand was teasing along her neck and shoulder, she held him in her hand, just rubbing him back and forth over her slit till he was soaked.  
Quinn cried out against her fist as she imagined sliding down on him, his eyes visible under the brim of his hat, watching her. She thrust her two fingers in hard, curling them inside her. The orgasm hit her hard, her whole body clenching as her head fell back. Her hips rolled as she rode it out, eventually having to pull her hand away, her arm about ready to cramp. She panted softly and knew she was going to have to rinse off with a bit of cold water, she smelled like sex. She laughed a little and started to sit up, lifting her head. Her eyes opening slowly and landing on Nick's amber gaze.  
  
_Oh, fuck._  
  
She went still, like a deer in headlights, looking at him standing slightly outside the doorway. She didn't know when he got there, but she was sure he'd gotten at least a bit of a show. She blushed and figured fuck it. He hadn't moved but she could see his eyes moving over every inch of her. She stood up and stepped out of the bath, holding her threadbare towel in hand, padding across the floor to him naked and dripping. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him properly, he didn't breathe, but she could hear his inner workings going a bit harder than normal. Her breath caught in her throat, licking her lips softly.  
  
'Hey, Valentine.'  
  
She reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to meet her lips as she leant up onto her toes, her eyes staying open and locked on his. Her groan was muffled as he leant in, kissing her hard, but not touching anywhere else. His lips were firm but somehow soft at the same time and he tasted like cigarettes and something vaguely metallic. She was moaning, her eyes fluttering closed and he had just the softest of moans before she felt the soft probe of his tongue against hers. She had to brace herself against his chest, feeling weak in the knees as their tongues battled and eventually had to break the kiss with a disappointed moan. She gasped for air, hiding her face against his chest. He hadn't moved and Quinn looked up curiously, he was still watching her, eyes intense...but he didn't touch her. His hands were fists at his sides and he straightened up slowly, clearing his throat.  
She blushed again and stepped back, wrapping the towel around herself...well as much as it could cover her.  
  
'I...uh, heard you call my name and came to make sure you were okay.'  
  
He looked away as he searched his pockets, pulling a cigarette out, keeping his eyes down.  
  
'Ah, yes...I'm...I'm great. I just need to get dressed and hang my laundry to dry...I'll be out in a bit.'  
  
He nodded and turned on his heel sharply, all but running out. Quinn sat on the edge of the tub and ran a finger over her lips, not sure whether to laugh or cry.  
  
The quote popped in her head and she chuckled quietly then, fairly certain that was not what Maya Angelou intended when she said it.  
  
_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels._  
  
She dried off and dressed, wringing out and hanging her laundry before wandering out to see how things had changed

-  
  
The rest of the evening was...tense, whenever they were within ten feet of each other. Nick wandered off to patrol with Codsworth while they had dinner and Quinn sat there quietly while the rest of them talked. She finished getting her weapons and bags ready, wondering how tonight would go since Nick was supposed to be the one to watch over her.  
She checked with Piper to make sure she was ready and that Preston and Sturges didn't need anything and settled down on the patio, not bothering to light a lantern, having a cigarette and beer.  
Nick still hadn't appeared by the time she finished, so she went and got ready for bed, brushing her teeth then lying down. She was just starting to drift off when Nick came in, sitting in the chair across from the bed, lighting a cigarette. She was about to say something when he spoke softly.  
  
'Rest doll, you have a busy day tomorrow.'  
  
She bit her lip and rolled over, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
_She was dreaming, she knew it was a dream, but it was like watching a memory from over her shoulder. They were at Fort Hagen, Nick was trapped by the Gen 2's...she stumbled over and went for the one, but this time she couldn't stop it when she pulled on the cords. She was falling over, her arm bleeding and all she could do was watch as they tore Nick apart. The her on the floor was screaming._  
  
'Quinn! Quinn! Wake up honey, come on, you're in bed and okay.'  
  
Her mind registered that she was screaming and it trailed off to a squeak. It was dark and there were warm hands on her shoulders...the voice...  
  
'Sturges?'  
  
'Yeah, hey darlin, you okay?'  
  
She shook her head and leant against him, trying to will her brain to catch up and function.  
  
'Where's Nick?'  
  
'He said he had to do some diagnostics and came and grabbed me. It's only like 3. That must have been one hell of a dream...you're still shaking.'  
  
Quinn just nodded and started crying softly, pulling her knees up and hiding her face against her arms.  
  
(Smother - Daughter)  
  
Sturges sat there with her, arm over her shoulders making soothing sounds until she was exhausted again. They lay back and she curled at his side, using his chest as a pillow. She knew she had screwed up and ruined things with Nick. He couldn't even bear to be around her now and it hurt.  
  
'I'm sorry for being trouble.'  
  
'Pfft, I get to snuggle a nice warm woman, no trouble on my end darlin.'  
  
She tried to respond, but couldn't find words. She just hugged him until they started drifting off again. He fell back asleep first and Quinn sighed, so tired...but the thought popped in her mind that Sturges didn't feel and sound right...it was very nice, but it wasn't the same as Nick. She finally fell back asleep, Sturges' shirt damp with her tears.  
  
-  
  
Quinn knew that Piper knew that something was up, she kept looking over at her, all concerned and she was being way too quiet. Eventually, she couldn't take it and she looked at the other woman.  
  
'Spit it out or you're going to explode from holding it in.'  
  
Her eyes opened wide, looking at Quinn, and she blurted it all out like she wanted to say it before Quinn changed her mind, 'Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Nick? You've been acting weird since last night and he came running out of the house like a radstag that had been spooked and couldn't stop staring at you and then he got Sturges to go sit with you because he said he had to do some diagnostics, but it looked like he probably smoked two packs of cigarettes and hadn't moved when I got up. He didn't even come out to say bye.'  
  
She sighed and sat on the trestle, the same one she stopped to have lunch on her first time this way. Dogmeat had stayed home with Preston this time. They had stopped at Greygarden and told Supervisor White to expect some Minutemen to be taking care of the water problem shortly and were on the way to Oberland to tell them to expect some people too, trying to make it through the city before dark.  
Quinn tugged her Minuteman hat further down, looking down so her face was hidden. Hiding the pang of hurt she felt at the mention of his name, wondering how he was doing.  
  
(Issues - Julia Michaels)  
  
'Nick...caught me masturbating in the bath and I kinda kissed him while naked and I think I scared him off.'  
  
She had to laugh at the whoop Piper let out, her arms waving in circles. Piper was cackling like a crazy person, slapping her knee, 'Ohhh...ooh ohh my god, no wonder he looked like he wanted to eat you all night.'  
  
Quinn frowned at the woman, 'He avoided me all night.'  
  
'Pffft Blue, even when he was walking around, he only had eyes for you all night. I thought he was going to say something at one point, he started walking towards you, but then he turned around and went the other way.' She was looking at Quinn and then looked really surprised, 'You really don't know? I think Nicky is head over heels for you. I have never seen him so happy and NEVER seen him let someone touch him like you do, much less him touching back. He held you on his lap the night you were upset and he lets you touch his metal hand. I just think he doesn't know how to handle things, I don't know if he's had a relationship...you know like he is now...and since you just lost your husband. I mean, god, you just lost your husband Blue.'  
  
'Yes and I miss him terribly, but...god, how do I even explain it...we were very open about stuff like that? Honestly, I think if Nate had ever heard Nick speak, he probably would have tried to get him into bed even before I did. Plus, the fact that every time we leave, I worry that I'm going to end up dead...I'm not going to let things pass me by if I can help it and sex and love are on different levels to me. Sex is a wonderful and glorious thing that no one should be ashamed of and if it happens between friends, what's wrong with that? Love...love is forever. But like, Nick is from my time and he was older than me and my relationship was odd even then. He's probably used to courting a woman and dates and stuff first.' She shrugged, kicking her feet against the wall, blushing. 'I've been feeling guilty about it, but I mean...fuck, I don't know. I don't know anything Piper, I am winging it and feeling like I am doing a crap job.'  
  
'I get that part, relationships move kinda fast now because you have to seize the moment. And you are doing amazing Blue, I don't know how you do it. You just make things happen. Soooo, what was it like kissing him?' Piper waggled her eyebrows at her and Quinn rolled her eyes with a laugh.  
  
'Amazing actually. The man knows how to use his tongue.'  
  
'But I mean like, he's not human and he has the holes and stuff.'  
  
'I know and I wondered about that at first...but I mean, like okay, I was a lawyer...I worked for the district attorney's office, we were the ones who made the cases against criminals. So I was often around cops and at the different stations and stuff for work. I saw Nick, the flesh and blood Nick Valentine, but we never like officially met. The man was absolutely fucking gorgeous in a skinny scruffy kind of way. I saw him all cleaned up once and he was handsome, but after he'd been working a while and he got scruffy and stuff...it was...really hot. So like I don't know, it's weird...like Nick seems to think he's a separate entity from Nick Valentine, but he's not fully? I can see the human side of him and the synth side. And he's just one of the nicest people of anyone I have ever met. It's all his emotions and feelings that make him human. I don't know how to describe it. I started crushing on him because he was being so god damn nice when I was having nightmares before we found Kellogg.'  
  
'We need to go talk to Ellie, Ellie was in love with him for forever, so like I've heard a lot of this before. I honestly didn't know if Nick felt love like that till I saw him looking at you.'  
  
Quinn blushed, letting Piper drag her along, 'Oh god Piper, I did not want to make a big deal about things, we don't even know how he actually feels. I was just going to let things go and if things happen, then they happen.'  
  
'He loves you. I know it. I think Ellie does too, that's why she wanted you to stay.'  
  
'Okay, okay, but we still have to swing by Oberland Station.'  
  
Piper practically drug her to the settlement and soon enough they found themselves back at Diamond City. Piper greeted Nat when they got in and told Quinn she'd meet her at the agency in a little bit. She was not prepared to speak with Ellie yet, so she went and said hello to Vadim and Yefim, Arturo. There was an older man sitting next to Arturo's stand and Quinn gave him Nuka-cola at his request, listening to his story. Quinn told Sheffield that he could go to Sanctuary if he wanted, that they were always looking for good workers...he looked so grateful Quinn felt a billion times better, telling him to just ask for Preston and let him know that she sent him. Piper still hadn't wandered by, so Quinn went to Myrna's to see if she had the things she needed.  
  
'Oh no. You're not allowed to shop here. You run around with that synth.'  
  
(The Red - Chevelle)  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'You heard me, no synths.'  
  
'And what the hell do you have against Nick?'  
  
'I am not crazy! I read the paper! I know the synths are here, walking among us. Replacing people!'  
  
'Oh for fuck's sake Myrna, really?' Quinn couldn't help but get irritated at the lady and people started turning towards them, listening to them quarrel.  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'I just wanted to do some trading, but you know what, you can fuck right off and lose out on sales. The Minutemen will be taking all their business to Bunker Hill then.'  
  
'You, you can't do that!'  
  
'Uh, yes she can Myrna, that's the General of the Minutemen. Just think of all those caps you're losing out on now, all because you don't like a fine upstanding citizen like our very own Nick Valentine.'

Piper was smirking at Myrna as she walked up to join Quinn. Quinn gathered her bags and started walking back to the agency, still fuming. She could hear Myrna protesting behind them, then called out.  
  
'5% off for Minutemen!'  
  
Quinn snorted and kept on walking, but Piper grabbed her arm and turned, looking at Myrna, '30% for Minutemen.'  
  
'10%'  
  
'20%'  
  
'15%'  
  
Piper looked at Quinn and she sighed, turning back to Myrna, '20% and if you fucking say anything like that about Nick again or ask any of my people if they're a synth, then that's it. We'll spread the word that Diamond City Surplus is not to be traded with because the owner is a fucking bigot.'

She stood there, watching the woman fume. Quinn raised an eyebrow and started to turn.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
People actually clapped and Quinn nodded her head, walking back to the woman, giving her the list of items needed and what they had for trade. After they finished their business, Piper and Quinn made for the agency.  
  
'Hooooly shit Blue, I didn't think that would actually work. Myrna is such a miser when it comes to caps.'  
  
'Woman needed to be put in her fucking place. If she wants to be as greedy as she is, then she has no right to be picky about her customers.'  
  
They burst into the agency just in time to catch Danny and Ellie in the middle of a nice big kiss and all the ladies dissolved into giggles as Danny turned bright red and backed out of the office slowly.  
  
'Woo woo Ellie, finally.'  
  
'Oh, hush. We got into a fight and he was just coming to apologise to me. Where's Nick?'  
  
Quinn could see Piper practically vibrating and she waved her hand, letting her know she could tell Ellie while she used the restroom. She couldn't help but laugh as she heard the shriek from the bathroom, finishing up and heading back down.  
  
'Oh my god, I knew it. I knew he was in love, from the minute you two walked back into the agency.' Ellie grabbed her hands and bounced up and down.  
  
'Then why is he acting so weird?'  
  
'Pffft. Nick harbours some kind of delusion that he isn't allowed to have feelings because they might not really be his own. But I think he'll open up to you eventually, he's an old-fashioned kind of guy, he just needs time.'  
  
Quinn sighed dramatically, that was almost exactly what she had thought too, 'I suck at being patient.'  
  
'Hey, at least it might happen. I've been on a dry spell for a while now.' Piper shook her head.  
  
'What about Preston or Sturges? I've thought about having some fun with them, Sturges would probably be up for it, but I think it would be too much for Preston. He seems like the true love kind of guy.' Quinn grinned at Piper.  
  
'They are both attractive, but they just don't do it for me...you know?'  
  
Ellie laughed and let go of Quinn's hands, 'If we're going to keep this up, then I need to go tell Danny not to wait up and get some dinner and drinks for us. Do we want to do this here or at your place Piper?'  
  
'Oh god, here. I don't need Nat listening to your naughty sex stories. I'll go tell her I'll be here if she needs me.'  
  
They all laughed and the two ran off to take care of things while Quinn changed into some sweats and a tank top and they found her lying on Nick's bed, having a cigarette.  
  
'You, darling, have it bad.' Ellie pointed a finger at her and sat on the bed next to her. 'Before you guys come back, I'll see if we can get a couch so we can all relax. And a desk for you.'  
  
Quinn stubbed out the cigarette, laughing as Ellie handed her a glass of wine and some kind of sandwich. 'We gonna come back to the agency all remodelled? What's this?'  
  
'Grilled brahmin on razorgrain bread. There's also grilled radroach sandwiches, but I wasn't sure how your stomach would be with that after the molerat.' She passed some food and drink to Piper and sat down with her own. 'Now, tell us when you started falling in love with Nick.'  
  
'Yeah, I'll save trying something new for when I am home for a few days.'  
  
'What happened with molerat?' Piper asked around a bite of sandwich.  
  
'I tried molerat twice and the first time it was just a bite, but I didn't like it so I didn't finish it. The second time was when Mama Murphy made some for dinner and I barfed so much I lost like 10 pounds in a few days. My stomach just cannot handle it, so I have to try something before I attempt to eat a full meal. I know I can eat brahmin, deathclaw, and mirelurk so far. But molerat, bloatfly and bloodbug do not agree with me.'  
  
'No bloatfly or bloodbug either? Yeah, stay away from the radroach then, just in case. Nick would probably be upset if you came back all ill. But you're supposed to be telling us when you started falling in love.'  
  
(That Man - Caro Emerald)  
  
'I told Piper a little about it...it was when we were on the way to find Kellogg. I had a nightmare and Nick woke me up and held me....the nightmares...they've gotten really bad, so someone usually lays down or sits with me...anyways, I was crying and Dogmeat came over and licked my face and it was all slobbery and without thinking I pulled my shirt off and wiped my face and there I was sitting there on his lap in just my sports bra and shorts. He went all still and I was so embarrassed and slid off to get a new shirt and I knew he was uncomfortable, but I asked him to stay because I was scared and he sat back down and pulled me to him and held me....Even though he was uncomfortable, he was willing to deal with it so I wouldn't be alone in case I had another nightmare. And then, after Kellogg...I was hurt.' She paused for a sip of wine and showed them her arm, 'Nick was so concerned and he took care of me, he was so sweet...it doesn't matter how upset I am, so far he has been able to just pull me to him and it calms me down.' Quinn sighed softly, taking another drink of wine, it was kinda nasty but at this point, she kind of expected that from most drinks.  
  
'Oh honey, with everything that has happened to you, I'm not surprised you have nightmares. I'm glad Nicky can help.'  
  
'Yeah, that's if I didn't scare him off with my little show.' Quinn blushed brightly, 'I don't even know how long he was standing there because I had my eyes closed most of the time. He said he heard me call his name, so if he walked in then...well he got one hell of a show.'  
  
'Oh, but man you should have seen him that night Ellie. He was just eating Blue with his eyes.'  
  
'It's not my business, so I'll only ever talk about this, this one time....but I wouldn't worry about scandalising Nick. I may have caught him and Irma just about to do it against the wall the one time and I have no clue if they did anything else, but a week or so after that he came back and was all broody and he hasn't really taken a fancy to anyone since.'  
  
'Who's Irma?'  
  
'She's the mistress of the Memory Den in Goodneighbor. Older, bottle blonde, giant flirt. She's nice enough, but they would have never worked. And Nicky never even came close to looking at her like he looks at you.' Ellie smiled brightly and Quinn didn't know what to say, they all sat there, finishing the sandwiches before Quinn looked at Ellie.  
  
'I was trying to explain it Piper earlier...did Nick being a synth ever bother you, Ellie?'  
  
'Nick being a synth has never really bothered me. Honestly, I don't even think about it anymore.'  
  
Piper looked up at Ellie, gesturing with her wine glass, 'Soooo, how's Danny?'  
  
She laughed and shrugged, 'He's good...I don't know, we've been fighting lately, I don't know if moving in together was a good idea. He's really sweet and everything, but he's kind of a slob.'  
  
'I told you, that's why we never actually got together beyond the occasional drunken hook-up. But he really has it bad for you, I thought maybe he'd shape up.'  
  
'So, like is there a lack of selection in Diamond City or is it just preference?' Quinn looked at them curiously, she was always different, she never really had a type...it was all about personality for her. Man, woman, or even synth apparently.  
  
(Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler)  
  
Piper and Ellie looked at each other and shrugged before Piper answered, 'Both I guess. I don't know. Most of the guys here....they want the perfect little woman that will stay home. I'm too loud and always getting into things. Never thought a reporter could consider themselves a success until someone'd threatened their life. Me? I'm very successful. I'm not the housewife type, talk about setting feminism back with the apocalypse. I don't know, I want someone that will go on adventures with me, someone who cares about the truth as much as I do.'  
  
Quinn nodded and looked at Ellie, 'What about you?'  
  
'I'm not as adventurous as Piper, I'm okay with staying home, but I'm not some idiot. It makes me so angry when someone acts like you can't do something. I think that's why I had a crush on Nicky for so long, he hired me and he lets me mostly run things the way I think would work best. I would like to have babies someday though.' She sighed a little then looked embarrassed, 'Oh, god Quinn, I'm sorry.'  
  
'No, it's okay Ellie. I'm going to find Shaun and nothing is going to stop me. I guess I'd say I'm a bit of both of you. I like adventure and doing stuff, but I'm okay with staying home and working too. Mostly I am fine as long as I have someone I care about with me. I was supposed to return to work at the beginning of November...then everything happened. But I'd always wanted several children. Nate was going to do work for Veteran's Affairs, but he was mainly going to be the stay at home daddy. Okay, I understand about that a little better now, but what about physical attraction...do you have a type? Guys, girls? Blonde, brunette, ginger?'  
  
'Tall, dark haired guys. I've never been with a girl besides the time I kissed Ellie.' Piper grinned at the other woman.  
  
Ellie winked back and looked thoughtful, taking her time to answer, 'Taller is good, kind eyes...good hands. I don't know. If they're not kind, its like instant turn off for me. Never really been with a girl, kissed Piper, and I had a girlfriend in Goodneighbor...but we were young and just held hands. What about you?'  
  
'Personality is key, looks are a bonus. Nate had brown hair, Aidan was a ginger, my first boyfriend was a blonde...but he ended up being a dick and breaking my heart. Before Nate and I got together, Adrienne, Nate's sister and I played around together a bit. You remind me of her Piper. Then there was this other girl at college, Tessa...blonde, tall, willowy. She was a dancer. We looked really odd standing next to each other. My hair was dark brown before, something happened in cryostasis I guess. So there I was short, fat, brunette Quinn standing next to tall, blonde, gorgeous Tessa. I've always been the fat friend.'  
  
'Pfffttt, I would kill for some boobs and a butt, Blue.'  
  
'Grass is always greener...trying to find clothes to fit before was hard enough, now it really sucks. That reminds me, Becky said there was a new woman just outside the stadium that makes clothing, most the stuff I have is from her. I want to go check it out before we leave.'  
  
'Ohhh, we should all go and I know what we should do!' Ellie clapped and looked at the other woman.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We need to find Quinn some cute lingerie and a couple dresses, that way when you're not out running around you can tease Nick with a dress. Jenny....Nevermind.'  
  
'I know about Jenny.' Quinn sighed softly.  
  
'Did Nicky tell you?'  
  
'No, when it happened...it was a big deal. I was telling Piper earlier, I never officially met Nick Valentine...but I saw him on multiple occasions and we talked once...and what happened, it made the newspapers and everything. Nick doesn't know that I recognized him...he never noticed me before. I saw her twice, she was a lot like Tessa. I'm honestly surprised Nick looked at me if he has those memories. How do you know, did he tell you?'  
  
'He has a case file...I found it once, it had a picture of her. I never saw it again after that, he took it from me and hid it or something.' Ellie looked somber.  
  
'Okay, someone want to loop me in and stop being so hard on yourself Blue, you're gorgeous.' Piper glared at her.  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes, 'If you say so...this is off the record and nothing gets said to Nick, I don't want him upset. Nick was a cop, right? He was working on this high profile case, he was moved to Boston specifically for it and his fiance Jennifer Lands came with him. Nick pissed off the bad guys...someone shot Jenny in the back when Nick was there...she died in his arms. It was all over the newspapers and everything. It was really bad.'  
  
'Ohh god, oh poor Nicky, no wonder he's so closed off.'  
  
Ellie nodded and sighed, 'Anyways, I was going to say she had a gorgeous dress on in the picture...and I could totally see Nick loving that...or you could always prance around in your vault suit.'  
  
At Quinn's raised eyebrow she continued, 'Your ASSets were very noticeable in the suit and Nick kept staring when you guys came back.' Laughing at the look on Quinn's face, looking at Piper, 'She really does not understand what she looks like in that suit, does she? You're all ass and hips and tits...Nick found some magazines once, they had pictures from all over the world and he showed them to me...and there were these people, they worshiped a fertility goddess...that's what you look like. Strap your weapons on and you look like a really badass goddess.'  
  
Piper looked confused, 'What's a fertility goddess?'  
  
Quinn waved her hands, trying to think of how to explain it, 'There were several different cultures and religions that had women goddesses...fertility goddesses were like the ones that presided over good crop harvests, successful conceptions and births, stuff like that...they were the motherly one.'  
  
'Oh, well yeah, that totally makes sense then.'  
  
She just sat there blushing and feeling awkward. When she was in a mood, she knew how to flaunt what she had, but most of the time she just felt fat and unattractive.  
  
'Okay, so do we want to go clothes shopping tomorrow then? And what else did you need to do while we're here Piper? Were there any cases that need attention?'  
  
There wasn't much that needed to be done and they agreed to go shopping in the morning, then Quinn and Piper would head to Vault 81 after lunch and maybe head to Greygarden. They finished their wine and talked for a bit longer before closing up the office, Piper insisting Quinn come home and sleep next to her in case she had nightmares and Quinn's heart felt so full. It felt amazing to have sisters again...she had always been one of the guys, but Nate's sisters took her in and she realized for the first time how it was different, a nice kind of different.


End file.
